Flucht nach Germany
by Eddy
Summary: Dumbledore möchte Harry weit weg von Hogwarts in Sicherheit bringen und schickt ihn geradewegs nach Neustadt in Deutschland. Dort angekommen lernt Harry gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron, die ihn begleiten, einen sprechenden Elefanten, eine attraktive Junge H
1. Prolog

Flucht nach Germany

**Prolog**

Auf jemanden, der in diesem Moment in die große Halle der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gekommen wäre, hätte das Bild, das sich ihm dort bot, wohl sehr seltsam gewirkt."

Ein alter, weise wirkender Mann mit langem silber-grauem Haar, einem fast ebenso langem Bart und einem hellblauen Spitzhut auf dem Haupt, saß am Kopfende des einzigen Tisches, der sich in dem großen Saal befand.

Er sagte kein Wort, doch trotzdem starrten ihn alle Anwesenden am Tisch mit Stil-Augen gebannt an, als erzähle er gerade die heißesten Neuigkeiten aus Dieter Bohlen's Liebesleben.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, ergriff wieder jemand am Tisch das Wort.

„Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein", sagte Harry Potter.

Die Köpfe sämtlicher Anwesender drehten sich in Richtung des struppighaarigen Jungens, um sich jedoch sofort wieder dem Mann am Kopfende des Tisches zuzuwenden, als dieser nun erneut die Stimme erhob.

„Es ist mein voller ernst", sagte Albus Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

„Wo ist denn das überhaupt – Deutschland?", fragte ein rothaariger Junge mit sommersprossigem Gesicht.

„Wenn du Muggelkunde gewählt hättest, wüsstest du das, Ron", antwortete ein Mädchen mit buschigem Haar.

„Mensch Hermine. Antworte doch einfach mal ohne dabei so klug zu tun", erwiderte Ron Weasley und verdrehte die Augen genervt.

_**Kurzer Einwurf des Autoren:** So, nun ist hier aber mal genug mit diesem Vorgestelle. Wir kennen diese ganzen Typen ja alle schon, also weiter im Text_

„Ronald, sagt dir der Name Hitler nichts?", fragte Mrs. Weasley empört.

„Nein, Mom. Wer ist denn das? Ein Sänger, ein Schauspieler? Oder was?"

Nun war es Molly Weasley, die ihre Augen verzweifelt nach oben drehte.

„Aber er war ein Deutscher, richtig?", fragte Ron eifrig, offenbar im Glauben seine Intelligenz wenigstens wieder einigermaßen zur Schau zu stellen.

„Genau genommen, war er ein Österreicher", antwortete Lupin geduldig.

„Aber das erzählt ihnen Mrs. Granger besser ein anderes Mal im Detail, Mr. Weasley", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Aber was soll ich denn da?", fragte Harry, der während des Gesprächs der anderen nur abwesend auf die Tischplatte vor sich gestarrt hatte.

„Dort wirst du in Sicherheit sein", antwortete Dumbledore und machte dabei den Eindruck, dass er es nun doch bereute das Gespräch wieder in andere Bahnen gelenkt zu haben.

„Voldemort wird mich überall finden", antwortete Harry mit finsterer Miene.

„Der Direktor hat seine Gründe, Sie dort hinzuschicken und sein Sie gewiss, dass er die richtige Entscheidung trifft", kam es von Snape, der am anderen Ende des langen Tisches saß.

„Und diese Gründe wären welche?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe einige Freunde in Deutschland, die in der Lage sind dir Schutz zu gewähren", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Aber was ist mit der Schule?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Ron schüttelte langsam den Kopf, verkniff sich jedoch ein Kommentar.

„Harry wird dort auch lernen können; wir werden ihm Aufgaben schicken. Es wird vielleicht sogar von Vorteil für ihn sein mal ein anderes Land kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Nach einigen Minuten des nachdenklichen Schweigens im Raum, ergriff Ron das Wort: „Ich werde mitkommen", sagte er entschlossen.

„Ich ebenfalls", sagte Hermine, nicht minder entschlossen.

„Das haben wir uns bereits gedacht", entgegnete Dumbledore und warf Molly Weasley einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

Sie nickte kaum merklich und blickte dann starr auf ihre ineinander gefalteten Hände auf ihrem Schoß.

„Dann wäre ja alles klar", sagte Harry in einem eindeutig sarkastischen Tonfall.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an", meinte Hermine und griff nach seiner Hand.

Ein Hauch von Rosa stieg ihm ins Gesicht und der Anflug eines Lächelns war bei genauem Hinsehen auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen.


	2. Ankunft in Neustadt

**1 - Ankunft in Neustadt**

„Sie wollen uns in einen Zoo stecken?", fragte Ron perplex, als er das große Schild mit der Aufschrift „Willkommen im Neustädter Zoo" entdeckt hatte.

„Da siehst du mal, was du davon hast, dass du ständig frisst wie ein Schwein", entgegnete Hermine grinsend.

„Euch wird es schon gefallen", erwiderte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass das Tor vor ihnen einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde. Er drehte sich jedoch nicht schnell genug, um zu sehen, wer dort hinter dem Tor war, sah aber gerade noch wie ein roter Haarschopf wieder eilig zurückgezogen wurde.

Als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass Ron noch neben ihm stand, drehte er sich verwundert zu ihm.

Als er jedoch einige Stimmen von der anderen Seite des Tores zu ihnen herausdringen hörte, drehte er sich erneut und wartete gespannt.

Nach kurzer Zeit knarrte das große Tor wieder zur Seite und gab die Sicht auf drei Personen frei.

Genau genommen waren es jedoch nur zwei Personen und ein großer grauer Berg.

„Willkommen, Willkommen", sagte ein grauhaariger, etwas pummeliger, kleiner Mann und streckte die Arme weit aus, als wolle er sie alle gleichzeitig umarmen.

„Es ist mir eine Freude sie endlich einmal wieder zu sehen, Herr Tierlieb", sagte Dumbledore strahlend, ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Mann zu und begrüßte ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

Nachdem der Mann namens Tierlieb einige Haare von Dumbledore aus seinem Gesicht entfernt hatte, ging er auf die Drei anderen Ankömmlinge zu.

„Du musst Hermine Granger sein", sagte Herr Tierlieb fröhlich und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Das bin ich", antwortete Hermine, die jetzt, angesichts des freundlichen Mannes, ebenfalls bis über beide Ohren strahlte.

„Und das kann nur ein Weasley sein", sagte Herr Tierlieb, als er nun Ron seine Hand entgegen streckte.

„Woher…?", begann Ron, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

„Dazu kommen wir gleich", sagte er, geheimnisvoll zwinkernd.

„Und du bist der Junge, von dem man so viel hören kann", meinte Herr Tierlieb, der inzwischen vor Harry stand.

Ein leichter Schauder überkam Harry, als er feststellte, dass das freundliche Blitzen in den Augen des Mannes verschwunden war, als er ihn betrachtete.

Er beobachtete, wie die Augen des Mannes über sein Gesicht huschten und auf seiner Narbe hängen blieben.

„Mein Name ist Harry, Harry Potter", sagte er und streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen. Irgendetwas an ihm, kam ihm unheimlich vor.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Herr Tierlieb seine Augen von seiner Narbe gelöst und seine Hand ergriffen hatte, doch als er dies endlich tat, wirkte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht furchtbar falsch.

„Ich bin Zoodirektor Tierlieb", sagte er und zog die Hand nach nur ein paar Sekunden wieder zurück. Harry glaubte einen Moment Abscheu in seinen Gesichtszügen erkannt zu haben, als er ihn berührt hatte, doch er redete sich ein, dass dies nur eingebildet gewesen war.

„Und diese beiden", sagte der Zoodirektor und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, als versuche er diesen wieder etwas klarer zu kriegen, „sind Otto und Benjamin".

„Hi", sagten Harry, Ron und Hermine im Chor zu dem rothaarigen Jungen, der neben dem grauen Berg furchtbar dürr und klein wirkte.

Ron betrachtete das graue Etwas Stirn runzelnd.

„Da haben wir es wohl mit einem zweiten Hagrid zu tun, bei diesem Tierlieb. Der kann doch so einen riesigen Elefanten nicht frei rumlaufen lassen. Der ist sicher gefährlich", flüsterte er Hermine zu.

Wie aufs Stichwort trat der Elefant nun ein paar Schritte vor.

„Ich möchte euch im Namen der gesamten Tiere des Neustädter-Zoos willkommen heißen", sagte er dann urplötzlich, woraufhin sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron heftig zusammen zuckten.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Harry, der keineswegs erstaunt von dem sprechenden Tier zu sein schien.

„Wunderst du dich gar nicht?", fragte der rothaarige Junge mit dem unschönen Namen Otto.

„Warum, sollte ich das?", fragte Harry.

„Na ja, Benjamin ist immerhin ein Elefant. Ein Elefant der spricht."

„Der einzige sprechende Elefant der Welt", fügte Benjamin stolz hinzu.

„Schön, schön", entgegnete Harry, der völlig abwesend schien.

„Bist du ein Animagus?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Ein was?", fragte Benjamin.

„Nein, nein, Mrs. Granger. Er ist tatsächlich ein stinknormaler Elefant, der eben sprechen kann", warf Dumbledore ein.

Benjamin blickte den Schulleiter einen Moment leicht beleidigt an, wand sich jedoch schnell wieder zu Hermine und Ron um.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte er Ron.

„D..d…d…doch", stotterte dieser und sein Gesicht, das kurz zuvor noch kreidebleich gewesen war, lief nun langsam rötlich an.

„Törööööö"

„Benjamin, was soll denn das nun wieder?", fragte Herr Tierlieb und rieb sich die Ohren.

„Ich wollte den jungen Mann nur davon überzeugen, dass ich wirklich ein richtiger Elefant bin", sagte Benjamin strahlend.

„Glaub ich dir ja, glaub ich dir ja", sagte Ron eilig, doch er schien dies eher aus Angst zu tun, als aus Freundlichkeit. Das große Tier war ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht geheuer.


	3. Von Reporterinnen und Hexen

**2 – Von Reporterinnen und Hexen**

Herr Tierlieb hatte für seine Gäste ein Picknick auf der schönen grünen Zoowiese vorbereitet, wo sich gerade alle einfanden.

Inzwischen war auch der Zoowärter Karl zu ihnen gestoßen, der Harry, im Gegensatz zu seinem Chef, äußerst sympathisch war.

„Schlagt zu", nuschelte Benjamin, der bereits dabei war sich Zuckerstückchen mit dem Rüssel in das Maul zu befördern.

„Hattet ihr denn eine angenehme Reise?", fragte Karl, mit einem genervten Blick auf den schmatzenden Elefanten.

„So angenehm es eben sein kann mit Floh-Pulver zu reisen", antwortete Hermine und bediente sich an der großen Schüssel voller Kartoffel-Salat.

„Floh-Puder?", fragte Karl Stirn runzelnd.

„Seit ihr denn nicht mit eurem Kartoffelbrei gekommen?", fügte der kleine Otto hinzu.

„Kartoffelbrei?", fragte Ron, schaute jedoch dabei, wie schon die ganze Zeit, wie gebannt auf Benjamin, der sich noch immer ohne Unterlass Zuckerstückchen in sein großes Maul stopfte.

„Na, euer Besen", antwortete Otto.

„Die scheinen sie irgendwie nicht mehr alle zu haben", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu, die daraufhin kichernd ihren Teller fallen ließ.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Was meinst du, für was die uns erst halten", gluckste sie.

Währenddessen erklärte Dumbledore, dass der Weg mit dem Besen um einiges zu weit und beschwerlich gewesen wäre.

„Hascht duhh keihneeen Huuunger?", fragte Benjamin mit vollem Maul an Ron gewandt, der als einziger noch immer nicht aß.

„Nein", antwortete Ron prompt.

Hermine stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, woraufhin er endlich aufhörte Benjamin anzustarren, jedoch noch immer nichts aß.

„Reichen sie mir mal die …".

Harry brach ab, als er lautes Geknatter aus der Ferne hörte.

Im Nu war er auf den Beinen und blickte hektisch um sich.

„Da ist aber jemand sehr schreckhaft", kiekste Herr Tierlieb.

„Keine Sorge Harry, das ist nur Karla", meinte Karl und blickte seinen Chef vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht.

„Wer ist denn das nun schon wieder?", fragte Ron.

Als er merkte, dass er dies laut ausgesprochen hatte, stieg ihm ein zartes Rosa ins Gesicht und er richtete den Blick auf seine Füße.

Ein paar Sekunden später sah Harry den Verursacher der Geräusche um die Ecke biegen. Ein knallroter Motorroller kam genau auf ihn zu.

Erst blieb er stehen wo er war, doch als er merkte, dass der Fahrer des Rollers keine Anstalten machte zu bremsen, sprang er zur Seite.

Er stolperte über die ausgestreckten Beine Hermines und landete mit dem Gesicht voran in einem Maulwurfshügel.

Ron prustete gerade los vor Lachen, als auch er bemerkte, dass der Roller noch immer nicht langsamer wurde. Alle anderen hatten sich bereits in Deckung gebracht, nur Ron lag noch auf der Picknick-Decke.

Hätte Dumbledore nicht derart geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt, wäre der Roller geradewegs über Rons Bauch gebrettert.

Der Schulleiter hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und etwas Eiliges gemurmelt.

Rons Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass es schien, als drohten sie aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. Das Vorderrad des Rollers war nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt zum stehen gekommen.

Die Person auf dem Roller riss sich den Helm, der genau wie das laute Gefährt von einem dunklen knallrot war, vom Kopf und zum Vorschein kam eine dunkelhaarige Frau. Ihr Gesicht hatte beinah die Farbe des Helmes angenommen und sämtliche Schminke in ihrem Gesicht schien verwischt zu sein.

„Es tut mir ja so leid. Meine Bremsen haben versagt. Ist jemanden etwas passiert? Ach, Gottchen. Ich hoffe doch nicht. Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid", sagte die Frau, deren Stimme so schrill war, dass Harry augenblicklich leichtes Ohrendröhnen bekam.

„Alle sind okay", sagte Karl und half Otto, der in der Eile ebenso wie Harry gestolpert war, auf die Beine.

„Schön, schön. Und da ist ja auch unsere lebende Sensation", sagte die Frau nun.

„Hallo Frau Kolumna", erwiderte Benjamin.

„Nicht sie, Herr Blümchen", entgegnete sie, stieg von ihrem Roller und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Harry zu.

„Guten Tag Herr Potter. Mein Name ist Kolumna – Karla Kolumna".

„Hi", antwortete Harry verlegen.

„Ich bin Reporterin des Neustädter Tageblatts und würde ihnen gern ein paar Fragen zu ihrem sensationellen Aufenthalt in unserem kleinen Neustadt stellen. Sie haben da übrigens etwas im Gesicht", plapperte sie.

Eilig wischte Harry sich übers Gesicht und stellte fest, dass nicht wenig Erdklumpen vor ihm auf dem Boden fielen. Ihm dröhnten die Ohren immer mehr, denn diese Frau hatte nicht nur eine nervtötende Stimme, sondern sprach auch noch so schnell, dass er ihr kaum folgen konnte.

„Ich fürchte, er wird ihnen keine Fragen beantworten können", warf Hermine ein.

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf, junge Dame?", entgegnete Karla Kolumna.

„Ich möchte mich ungern einmischen, da meine Anwesenheit offensichtlich nicht halb so spannend ist, wie der Aufenthalt unseres jungen Harrys, aber ich denke, es spricht nichts dagegen, dass Harry ein kleines Interview gibt. Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute werden sicher nicht die Zeitung dieses kleinen Kaffs lesen", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. Hatte er da wirklich so etwas wie Eifersucht in der Stimme seines Schulleiters gehört?

„Natürlich nur, wenn er dies auch möchte", ergänzte Dumbledore.

„Später vielleicht", sagte Harry schüchtern.

Er war es gewohnt Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, aber er hatte gehofft, dass ihm dies zumindest in diesem unbekannten Land erspart bleiben würde.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten, fragte nun Ron die Reporterin, woher sie Harry überhaupt kannte.

„Wer kennt den berühmten Harry Potter denn nicht?", antwortete Karla Kolumna.

„Setzen sie sich doch erstmal zu uns", sagte Herr Tierlieb, der genau wie Hermine, Otto und Benjamin schon wieder auf der Decke am Boden saß.

„Was für eine Reporterin sind sie denn genau?", fragte Hermine, als auch Karla neben ihr einen Platz gefunden hatte.

„Eine Sensationsreporterin", sagte Karl grinsend.

„Hoffentlich keine zweite Kimmkorn", meinte Ron.

„Was für ein Korn?", fragte Karla interessiert.

Hermine erzählte daraufhin der Reporterin die ganze Geschichte von ihrer Erz-Feindin Rita Kimmkorn. Karla unterbrach sie nicht ein einziges Mal, schrieb jedoch eifrig auf einem kleinen Notizblock alles mit, was Harry an die flotte Schreibefeder von Rita Kimmkorn erinnerte.

Als Hermine geendet hatte, schien Karla vollends begeistert.

„Kann ich das auch lernen?", fragte sie.

„Sie meinen, ob sie sich auch in ein Insekt verwandeln können?"

„Ja, vielleicht in eine kleine Biene. Dann könnte ich immer sofort die neusten Neuigkeiten aus dem Rathaus von unserem lieben Herrn Bürgermeister erfahren", antwortete Karla grinsend.

„Da sie keine Hexe sind, ist das wohl leider nicht möglich", erwiderte Hermine.

„Du hörst dich ja fast so an wie Bibi", kam es von Otto.

„Bibi?", fragte Hermine.

„Die werdet ihr sicher auch bald kennen lernen", antwortete Otto.

„Da fällt mir ein, dass die noch etwas dazu sagen wollten, warum Herr Tierlieb wusste, dass Ron ein Weasley ist, Professor", sagte Harry unvermittelt in die aufkommende Stille.

Ron, der in den letzten Minuten wieder sehr abwesend Benjamin angestarrt hatte, schaute nun gespannt zu Dumbledore.

„Da hast du Recht, Harry. Euch ist doch sicher eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen Otto und unserem jungen Mr. Weasley aufgefallen", sagte der Schulleiter.

Harry betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, den er auf etwa zehn Jahre schätzte.

Tatsächlich glichen sich die beiden Jungen nicht nur von der Haarfarbe her. Sowohl Ohren, als auch Nase, sahen sich recht ähnlich und beide hatten Haselnussbraune Augen.

„Sind wir verwandt?", fragte Ron den Jungen.

„Ich bin der Sohn von der Tochter, der Schwester deines Opas", antwortete Otto strahlend.

„Hmm", entgegnete Ron.

Einige Minuten lang war alles still und alle schienen darüber nachzudenken in welchem Verwandtschaftsgrad die beiden nun wirklich zueinander standen.

Das angestrengte Schweigen wurde erst durch den kreischenden Schrei einer Eule unterbrochen.

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore blickten sich suchend um.

Nur Augenblicke später landete eine weiße Schneeeule, die Harrys Hedwig zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, auf Dumbledores Brust.

„Hallo Sera", sagte der Schulleiter, streichelte der Eule liebevoll über den Kopf und ergriff dann ihr Bein, an dem baumelnd ein Briefumschlag hing.

„Es wird langsam Zeit für mich aufzubrechen", sagte Dumbledore nachdem er seine Post gelesen hatte.


	4. Andere Länder – Andere Sitten

**3 – Andere Länder – Andere Sitten**

„Das ist ja sensationell", kreischte Karla Kolumna, als Dumbledore begleitet von einem lauten Knall verschwunden war.

„Das werden wir auch bald lernen", erwiderte Hermine, mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Das würde ich auch gern können", sagte Otto leise.

„Ich fürchte …", begann Hermine, wurde jedoch eilends von Ron unterbrochen.

„Ja, ja Hermine. Wir wissen schon was du sagen wolltest."

„Aber Moment mal", kam es von Harry.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Ron.

„Gibt es in deiner Familie irgendjemanden, der kein Zauberer war?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete Ron, der offenbar nicht recht mitbekam worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte.

„Harry, du hast Recht. Otto ist mit Sicherheit auch ein Zauberer", sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Meine Mama kann aber auch nicht zaubern", sagte Otto, dessen Augen, angesichts dieser Idee von Harry riesig geworden waren vor Aufregung.

„Vielleicht ist sie ein Squib", entgegnete Ron nachdenklich.

„Ein was?", fragte Otto Stirn runzelnd.

„Bring uns doch einfach morgen zu deiner Mutter und dann klären wir das ganze", antwortete Hermine.

Otto war augenscheinlich sehr enttäuscht sich noch so lange gedulden zu müssen, doch er nickte zustimmend.

„Wollen wir nicht noch ein bisschen die Stadt erkunden gehen, bevor es dunkel wird?", fragte Harry mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf seine Freunde.

„Otto und ich kommen mit", sagte Benjamin begeistert.

„Ähm, würde es euch etwas ausmachen uns allein gehen zu lassen? Wir möchten nicht gleich am ersten Tag so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, weißt du?", erwiderte Hermine, nachdem sie ein flehender Blick von Harry getroffen hatte.

„Warum Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte Benjamin.

Ron schüttelte angesichts seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag den Kopf.

„Na ja, ähm … du wirst doch zugeben müssen, dass du nicht besonders unauffällig bist", stotterte Hermine.

„Wie ihr meint", entgegnete Benjamin und widmete sich wieder seinen Zuckerstückchen.

„Dann lasst uns mal aufbrechen", sagte Harry und fügte noch flüsternd „bevor er es sich doch anders überlegt" hinzu.

„Besonders viel gibt es hier anscheinend nicht zu sehen", sagte Ron gähnend.

Sie schlenderten schon seit fast zwei Stunden durch die Stadt und waren noch kaum einem Menschen begegnet.

„Oh, schaut mal. Da ist das Rathaus", sagte Hermine strahlend und deutete auf ein Gebäude, das sich unglaublich von den restlichen Bauten der Kleinstadt abhob.

„Sieht ziemlich gut gepflegt aus", meinte Harry.

„Das glänzt ja richtig", erwiderte Ron.

Hermine gab ein erstauntes „Oh" von sich, Ron begann sich die Augen zu reiben und selbst Harry, der gedacht hatte nichts, noch nicht einmal ein sprechender Elefant, könnte ihn mehr schocken, riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

Aus einem der oberen Fenster des Rathauses, war gerade ein Mädchen auf einem Besen gekommen.

Kurz nachdem sie gestartet war, erschien ein Mann am Fenster, dessen Gesicht – dies konnten die Drei sogar aus derart weiter Entfernung erkennen – knallrot vor Zorn war.

„Bibi Blocksbergi, wage es ja nicht", rief er wutentbrannt, doch das Mädchen schaute sich nicht einmal nach ihm um. Stattdessen flog sie direkt auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zu, die sie noch immer fasziniert beobachteten.

„Hi", sagte sie strahlend, als sie genau vor ihren Füßen zur Landung gekommen war.

„Hallo", antworteten die Drei wie im Chor.

„Ich bin Bibi", sagte das strohblonde Mädchen, unaufhörlich strahlend.

„Ähm, das sind Hermine und Ron und ich bin …", sagte Harry bis er von Bibi unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry Potter", beendete sie seinen Satz.

„Genau", erwiderte er und gegen seinen Willen zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Normalerweise mochte er es nicht im Geringsten, dass jeder ihn sofort erkannte, doch bei diesem Mädchen war es etwas anderes. Ihr Lächeln wirkte so anziehend auf ihn, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er hatte ein furchtbar drängendes Verlangen danach, ihr über das glänzende Haar zu streicheln.

„Was treibt ihr denn gerade so?", fragte Bibi.

Diese Lippen, dachte Harry. Er grinste noch immer, nahm dies jedoch nicht wahr.

„Wir erkunden gerade die Stadt", antwortete Hermine, nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden gewartete hatte, in der Annahme Harry würde antworten.

„Was hast du denn dem armen Mann angetan?", fragte Ron und deutete auf den rotgesichtigen Mann, der noch immer am Fenster des Rathauses stand.

„Ach, das ist nur unser Bürgermeister. Der regt sich immer schnell auf", antwortete Bibi. „Ich habe ihm angedroht das Rathaus kunterbunt zu hexen, wenn er nicht ein bisschen mehr Geld für den Kindergarten in der Schillerstraße locker macht".

„Das scheint er wohl sehr ernst genommen zu haben", sagte Hermine, die recht empört schien von Bibis heftigen Maßnahmen.

„Habt ihr nicht Lust ein bisschen mit zu mir zu kommen? Ich würde so gern mehr über euch erfahren", sagte Bibi nun und Harry glaubte erkannt zu haben, dass sie ihm zugezwinkert hatte.

„Gerne", antwortete er prompt und so weit dies noch möglich war, wurde das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht noch ein Stückchen breiter.

„Eure Besen habt ihr wohl nicht dabei?", fragte Bibi.

„Die sind im Zoo, aber das ist kein Problem", entgegnete Harry stolz und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche hervor.

„Accio Feuerblitz", rief er und kaum zwei Minuten später landete der Besen, den ihm sein Pate einst geschenkt hatte, sicher in seiner Hand.

Auch Ron hatte seinen Besen herbei gerufen, nur Hermine stand noch ohne eine Fluggelegenheit da.

„Ich habe keinen Besen", sagte sie etwas beleidigt.

„Du kannst auf Kartoffelbrei mitfliegen", sagte Bibi lächelnd und deutete auf ihren Besen.

„Dein Besen hat einen Namen?", fragte Ron, der es kaum schaffte sein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Klar, wie soll ich ihn denn sonst zum fliegen bringen, wenn ich ihn nicht ansprechen kann?", erwiderte Bibi überrascht.

Bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte, hatte sich Bibi schon auf ihren Besen geschwungen und bedeutete Hermine es ihr gleich zu tun.

Das hübscheste Mädchen der Welt und das klügste Mädchen der Welt zusammen auf einem Besen, dachte Harry, weiterhin grinsend, was will Man(n) mehr?

„Ene mene Mai, flieg los Kartoffelbrei", sagte Bibi laut.

Ein lautes „Pling Pling" folgte und schon waren Bibi und Hermine in der Luft.

„Ene mene Mai?", fragte Ron kichernd.

„Andere Länder, andere Sitten", sagte Harry lachend und erhob sich nun ebenfalls mit seinem Feuerblitz in die Lüfte.


	5. Tierischer Schlaf

**5 - Tierischer Schlaf**

„Benjamin warte, die Tür …".

Doch Ottos Warnung kam zu spät – ein lautes Krachen war zu hören.

„Benjamin Blümchen, ich habe dir schon hunderttausend Mal gesagt, dass du nicht in mein Büro kommen sollst. Meine Tür ist nun mal nicht für so breite Elefanten wie dich gebaut", schimpfte Herr Tierlieb.

„Ich bin nicht breit. Für einen Elefanten habe ich eine ausgesprochen schlanke Linie", entgegnete Benjamin empört.

„Könntet ihr das nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen?", fragte Herr Tierlieb und fixierte Harry mit seinen kühlen dunklen Augen.

Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen – seine Narbe hatte seit langem nicht mehr so sehr gebrannt.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Ron, der ihn am Arm gepackt hatte, aufgeregt.

„Nichts, es geht schon wieder", nuschelte Harry.

Einen Moment beobachtete Ron ihn argwöhnisch bevor er ihn losließ und seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche kramte.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich das auch schaffe", sagte er.

Seine Augen verkleinerten sich zu schlitzen, so sehr konzentrierte er sich.

„Ene mene Beil, Tür sei wieder heil".

Tatsächlich folgte auf seinen Spruch hin ein „Pling Pling", doch die Tür wurde nicht wieder in die Angeln gehoben. Stattdessen brach sie genau in der Mitte durch.

Hermine trat entschlossen nach vorne und Harry, der eben noch ausgelassen gekichert hatte, obwohl kurz zuvor seine Narbe so sehr gebrannt hatte, beobachtete sie fasziniert. Ihre Augen schienen tatsächlich „Was die kann, kann ich schon lange" zu sagen.

„Ene mene Beil, Tür sei wieder heil", rief sie entschlossen.

„Wow", rief Otto begeistert.

„Vielen Dank, Hermine", sagte Herr Tierlieb und klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter. Die Tür war nun wieder in dem Zustand, wie sie es vor Benjamins Malheur gewesen war.

„Wir wollten Sie fragen, wo wir unser Nachtquartier aufschlagen können", sagte Hermine und obwohl sie es zu verbergen suchte, war sie augenscheinlich stolz auf ihre erbrachte Leistung.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Harry und Ron bei Benjamin im Elefantenhaus schlafen könnten und du bei Karl in der Hütte. Sie ist zwar nicht besonders groß, aber er hat ein kleines Zimmer, in dem wir sicher ein gemütliches Nachtlager für dich errichten können", antwortete Herr Tierlieb.

„Darf ich denn trotzdem heute auch bei Benjamin schlafen, Herr Tierlieb? Meine Eltern haben es schon erlaubt", sagte Otto.

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte Herr Tierlieb und wuschelte ihm durchs rote Haar.

„Mir war nie bewusst wie gemütlich Heu sein kann", sagte Ron schläfrig.

„Benjamin?", fragte Harry.

„Ja?", antwortete der Elefant.

„Ist Herr Tierlieb in Ordnung?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Er ist der beste Zoodirektor, den man sich vorstellen kann. Warum fragst du?", entgegnete Benjamin argwöhnisch.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es euch Tieren hier auch gut geht", antwortete Harry, froh darüber, dass es im Elefantenhaus stockdunkel war und niemand in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, dass er log.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Karl", sagte Hermine und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Nichts zu danken. Es wäre ja auch eine Zumutung für dich gewesen bei den Jungs im Elefantenhaus zu schlafen", entgegnete Karl zwinkernd.

„Darf ich sie etwas fragen?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Klar doch. Du darfst mich übrigens gern duzen", erwiderte der Zoowärter freundlich.

„Bist du zufrieden mit deinem Chef?", fragte Hermine, inständig hoffend keinen Fehler zu begehen.

„Wer ist schon zufrieden mit seinem Chef?", antwortete Karl seufzend.

„Ich meine … nun ja … ist er ein guter Mensch?", bohrte Hermine nach.

„Weißt du, ich kann dir das wirklich nicht ehrlich beantworten ohne in Teufels Küche zu geraten".

„Trotzdem danke", entgegnete Hermine. Mehr als diese Antwort brauchte sie nicht, um zu wissen was Sache war.

„Und was halten sie von den Blocksbergs?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie gemeinsam das Bettlaken über ihr provisorisches Bett gezogen hatten.

„Bibi stellt ziemlich viel an, aber ich denke im Grunde ist sie in Ordnung. Ihre Eltern ebenfalls", meinte Karl, dessen Stirn sich angesichts von Hermines vielen Fragen langsam in Falten zog.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

„Warum fragst du dies alles?"

„Ich möchte nur wissen mit wem ich es zu tun habe", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

Eine knappe Stunde späte, wurde Karl aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Zuerst dachte er, dass er sich das Klopfen nur eingebildet hatte, doch dann erklang dumpf Hermines Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Karl, bist du noch wach?"

„Ja", rief er, schaltete seine Nachttischlampe an und kroch aus dem Bett.

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, schob seinen Kopf hindurch und blickte Hermine besorgt entgegen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so spät noch störe, aber es handelt sich um eine unaufschiebbare Sache", sagte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, was gibt es denn?", fragte Karl.

„Haben sie zufällig auch Eulen hier im Zoo?"

„Eulen? Nein, die letzte ist leider vor ein paar Monaten nach langer, schwerer Krankheit gestorben".

„So ein Mist"

„Wozu brauchst du denn eine Eule?", fragte Karl verwirrt.

„Wir verschicken Post mit Eulen", antwortete Hermine verzweifelt.

„Du kannst doch morgen die ganz normale Post benutzen", meinte Karl schmunzelnd. Diese Zauberer waren schon Menschen für sich, dachte er.

„Das dauert zu lange", nuschelte Hermine, die bereits wieder dabei war einen neuen Plan zu schmieden, doch ein wirklicher hilfreicher Gedanke kam ihr nicht.

„Das einzige, was ich dir anbieten könnte, wäre ein Rabe, der eigentlich ganz zuverlässig ist", meinte Karl achselzuckend.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert", sagte Hermin und spürte leicht aufkeimende Hoffnung in sich hochkommen.

_Einige Stunden später auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts_

„Severus, jedes Jahr ist es das gleiche Dilemma", flüsterte Minerva McGonagall eindringlich auf ihr Gegenüber ein.

„Ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern", entgegnete Severus Snape griesgrämig.

„Mir fällt langsam auch nichts mehr ein", zeterte McGonagall.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt bloß?", fragte Snape frustriert.

„Das auch ausgerechnet wir uns jedes Mal darum kümmern müssen", seufzte McGonagall.

„Wir haben nur noch zwei Tage Zeit, Minerva".

„Meinst du das weiß ich nicht?"

„Wie wäre es mit einer neuen Kugel für diesen seltsamen Muggelsport, den er betreibt?", schlug Snape nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie stumm auf der heraufbeschworenen Bank saßen, vor.

„Das haben wir ihm bereits vor drei Jahren geschenkt", entgegnete McGonagall.

„Warum hat er auch jedes Jahr Geburtstag?", meinte Snape aufstöhnend.

„Da ist Dumbledore nicht der einzige", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd.

„Bei ihm ist es aber …"

Snape wurde durch ein lautes Krächzen unterbrochen.

„Dem scheint es nicht besonders gut zu gehen", sagte McGonagall, als sie den taumelnden Raben entdeckt hatten.

„Er sollte sich besser von der peitschenden Weide fernhalten, sonst geht es ihm gleich noch viel schlechter", entgegnete Snape.

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, landete der Rabe laut krächzend auf einem Ast der Weide. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, war es um ihn geschehen.

McGonagall und Snape sahen nur noch einige Federn durch die Luft schwirren.

„Armes Tier", sagte McGonagall traurig.

„Vergessen sie unser Problem nicht", sagte Snape missmutig.


	6. Getrennte Wege

**6 – Getrennte Wege**

„Das Heu war wohl doch nicht ganz so gemütlich", grinste Harry, als Ron mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht und in ziemlich gebeugter Haltung zur versammelten Mannschaft auf die Zoowiese kam.

„Nein", gab Ron knapp zurück.

„Mein Bett war sehr gemütlich", sagte Hermine, woraufhin Ron sie böse anfunkelte und sich möglichst weit weg von ihr an den Gartentisch setzte.

„Das sieht alles furchtbar köstlich aus", meinte Hermine und betrachtete die vielen Leckereien, die Karl auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte.

„Danke noch mal fürs Helfen beim Aufstellen des Tisches", erwiderte Karl grinsend.

„Kein Problem", entgegnete Hermine strahlend.

„Warum habt ihr Zwei denn so gute Laune?", fragte Harry.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Karl.

„Genau, die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern. Alles ist schön", ergänzte Hermine.

„Nun lasst uns aber endlich reinhauen", unterbrach Herr Tierlieb den Small-Talk.

Alle griffen nach etwas Essbarem - Benjamin hatte bereits vorher angefangen - nur Harry starrte weiterhin grübelnd Hermine an.

Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, dachte er.

Sein Grübeln wurde unterbrochen, als er ein sirrendes Geräusch hörte, dass er sofort erkannte.

„Bibi", rief er begeistert und winkte dem Mädchen, das auf sie zugeflogen kam, zu.

„Hallo alle zusammen", sagte Bibi, als sie elegant zur Landung gekommen war.

„Habt ihr Lust mit mir den Bürgermeister ärgern zu gehen?", fragte sie stürmisch.

„Super gerne", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern.

Von Ron kam ein gequältes Stöhnen.

„Ich geh heute nirgends hin", sagte er.

„Dann ruh dich mal aus", sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Hermine?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Hermines glückliches Lächeln plötzlich einer finsteren Miene gewichen war.

„Ja, ich komme mit", meinte sie.

„Aber ihr habt mir versprochen heute mit zu mir zu kommen, damit wir die Sache mit dem Zaubern klären können", sagte Otto vorwurfsvoll.

„Ron, kannst du nicht?", fragte Hermine flehend.

„Ich sterbe gleich vor Rückenschmerzen", entgegnete Ron entsetzt.

„Ach Hermine, dann tu Otto doch den Gefallen", sagte Harry. Ihm missfiel die Idee mit Bibi allein zu sein keineswegs.

„Wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Hermine sauer.

„Danke, vielen Dank. Das ist ja sehr nett", sagte Otto beleidigt.

„So hab ich es nicht gemeint, tut mir leid", entgegnete Hermine.

„Dann aber nichts wie los. Ihn beim Frühstück zu stören bringt am meisten Spaß", meinte Bibi grinsend.

Kurz darauf waren die beiden gen Himmel verschwunden.

„Dass du dich aber auch so anstellen musst", zeterte Hermine.

Ron und sie waren gemeinsam vom Frühstückstisch aufgestanden und hatten sich auf eine Bank beim Affenhaus verzogen.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht wie weh das tut", keuchte Ron, empört über das nicht vorhandene Mitleid Hermines.

„Es gefällt mir gar nicht die beiden allein zu wissen", sagte Hermine, ohne auf ihn einzugehen.

„Bist wohl eifersüchtig, wie?", kicherte Ron.

„So ein Unsinn", schrie Hermine und sprang wütend von der Bank auf.

„Hey, beruhig dich", sagte Ron erschrocken.

Hermine setzte sich wieder, doch ihr Gesicht glühte förmlich.

Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob Scham oder Wut der Grund dafür war.

„Mit dieser Bibi stimmt etwas nicht und wenn du mich fragst, ist bei diesem Tierlieb auch etwas faul", sagte Hermine, nun wieder im gezügelten Tonfall.

„Ich glaube du übertreibst ein bisschen. Klar sind die alle ein bisschen seltsam hier, aber sie sind nicht böse oder so etwas", entgegnete Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Da bin ich aber ganz anderer Meinung", erwiderte Hermine stur.

„Und was willst du nun unternehmen?", fragte Ron genervt.

„Ich habe bereits das einzig Wahre unternommen", sagte Hermine mit fester, überzeugter Stimme.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Ron alarmiert.

„Was schon? Dumbledore geschrieben natürlich", antwortete sie.

„Was?", rief Ron und sprang nun seinerseits von der Bank auf, landete jedoch nur eine Sekunde später auf allen Vieren.

Er hatte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken für einen Moment vergessen, doch nun hatte er ihn in die Knie gezwungen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine kleinlaut und half ihm wieder auf die Bank.

„Ganz und gar nicht", erboste sich Ron.

Hermine sah Tränen in seinen Augen, tat jedoch als sehe sie dies nicht.

Nun erst war sie wirklich davon überzeugt, dass seine Schmerzen tatsächlich sehr schlimm waren.

„Ich bin ein Krüppel und du hetzt Dumbledore auf Harry".

„Ich hetze ihn nicht auf Harry", empörte sich Hermine.

„Er wird dich umbringen, wenn er das erfährt", entgegnete Ron.

„Soll er doch. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, um ihn und um uns beide ebenfalls", sagte Hermine.

Sie war noch immer felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte und dass Dumbledore bald alles aufklären würde.

Sicher würde er nicht zögern zu ihnen zu kommen, wenn er erstmal den Brief gelesen hatte, den ihm der Rabe brachte.

„Ich habe den Raben ein bisschen verzaubert, damit er schneller ist und auch wirklich sein Ziel findet", erklärte Hermine dem leidenden Ron.

„Du kannst auch alles", staunte Ron leise.

„Warum kommt den Benjamin nicht mit? Ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, dass ihr so ziemlich alles zusammen macht", sagte Hermine.

„Er passt leider nicht in unsere Wohnung rein", entgegnete Otto.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?", fragte Hermine nach kurzem Schweigen und versuchte angestrengt sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie froh sie über Benjamins Abwesenheit war.

„Nicht mehr weit, nur noch …", begann Otto, doch als plötzlich ein Kopf aus dem Gebüsch vor ihnen gestreckt wurde, stoppte er abrupt.

„Ich habe wichtige Informationen für euch", sagte der Junge, dessen Körper noch immer von dem Gebüsch verdeckt war, in dem er steckte.

„Worum geht es?", fragte Hermine in möglichst sachlichem Tonfall.

„Kommt mit hinein und ich erzähle es euch", antwortete der Junge und schob dabei mühsam eine Hand aus dem Gebüsch, um auf ein Hotel zu deuten, das auf der anderen Straßenseite stand.

Hermine war gestern aufgefallen, dass dies wohl das einzige Hotel in ganz Neustadt war.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein", sagte Otto und sprach damit auch Hermines Gedanken aus.

„Wieso sollten wir dir trauen", ergänzte sie Ottos Ausspruch.

„Wartet einen kleinen Moment", sagte der Junge und sein Kopf verschwand wieder in dem dichten Gestrüpp.

Hermine und Otto sagten während seiner Abwesenheit kein Wort, sie starrten nur wie gebannt auf die Stelle, an der, der Fremde eben verschwunden war.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder zum Vorschein und diesmal traute er sich ganz aus dem Gebüsch heraus.

Hermine stellte fest, dass der Junge recht pummelig war, doch auch entging ihr nicht, dass seine Augen in einem wunderschön blau strahlten.

Ob diese Augen Lügen können, fragte sie sich kurz, schüttelte den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder ab.

„Hier ist unsere Karte", sagte der Junge.

Hermine nahm die Visitenkarte entgegen und las laut vor:

„Die drei Detektive. Die Drei Fragezeichen. Wir übernehmen jeden Fall. 1. Detektiv Justus Jonas, 2. Detektiv Peter Shaw, Recherchen und Archiv Bob Andrews."

„Detektive?", fragte Otto neugierig, „richtige Detektive?"


	7. Boris Wiederkehr

**7 - Boris Wiederkehr**

„Zwar bis jetzt nur Hobby-Detektive, aber dies auch schon mit großem Erfolg seit vielen Jahren", antwortete der Fremde auf Ottos Frage.

„Dann bist du bestimmt Justus", sagte Hermine und beobachtete den Jungen abschätzend. Er schien nicht viel älter zu sein als sie, strahlte aber eine unglaubliche Sicherheit aus.

„Richtig", antwortete er lächelnd. „Ihr könnt mir wirklich vertrauen, bitte kommt mit mir. Alles Weitere erkläre ich euch dann natürlich gern".

Hermine schaute ihm noch einmal eingehend in die Augen bevor sie antwortete.

„Einverstanden", sagte sie dann mit entschlossener Stimme, obwohl sie sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob sie in diesem Moment geradewegs in eine hinterlistige Falle tappte.

„Danke", sagte Justus, „dann folgt mir bitte unauffällig".

Gemeinsam gingen sie über die leere Straße hinüber auf die andere Seite und betraten eilig das Hotel. Die Rezeption war nicht besetzt und so kamen sie ungesehen in den ersten Stock, wo Justus einen Schlüssel hervorholte und eine Tür mit der Nummer 11 aufschloss.

„Super Chef, du hast sie tatsächlich gefunden", sagte einer von drei Jungen, die sich bereits in dem Hotelzimmer befanden.

Das Zimmer erinnerte Hermine vom Stil her erschreckend an das Büro der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wie es in dem Jahr gewesen war, als Umbridge diesen Posten inne gehabt hatte. Es war voller kitschiger Porzellan-Figuren und die Tapete, die an manchen Stelle schon abzublättern begann, zeigte ein kunterbuntes Katzenmuster.

Im Zimmer befand sich ein Bett, ein kleiner Nachttisch und drei Stühle, die an einem winzigen runden Tisch standen.

„Das sind meine Kollegen Bob", Justus deutete auf einen eher schmächtigen Jungen, der ihnen freundlich entgegen lächelte, „und Peter".

Peter, der ziemlich gut gebaut war und dem man selbst mit Pullover ansah, dass so einige ausgeprägte Muskeln bei ihm zu finden sein würden, grinste Hermine fröhlich an.

„Und das ist Boris – Boris Blocksberg", ergänzte Bob und deutete auf den dritten Jungen am Tisch, der etwas jünger wirkte, als die beiden.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, um sich den gehörten Satz bewusst zu machen, dann sagte sie Stirn runzelnd: „Blocksberg?"

„Genau", sagte der blonde Junge.

„Verwandt mit Bibi …"

„Bibi Blocksberg, genau", ergänzte Boris Hermines Satz. „Ich bin ihr kleiner Bruder".

Hermine überlegte angestrengt, ob die Blocksbergs auf irgendeine Weise hatten durchblicken lassen, dass es noch mehr Familienmitglieder gab, aber sie war sich sehr sicher, dass sie den Anschein erwecken wollten, dass nur sie drei da waren.

„Ich verstehe nicht", meinte Hermine nach kurzer Zeit verzweifelt.

„Setzt euch. Wir werden alles erklären", erwiderte Justus und deutete auf das Bett.

Otto und Hermine nahmen auf dem Bett platz, Justus lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gegenüber und schien zu überlegen, wo er am besten anfangen sollte.

„Wir Drei kommen aus Rocky Beach in der Nähe von Los Angeles", begann Justus und überlegte dann einen weiteren Augenblick bevor er weiter sprach.

„Vor etwa einem Monat begegnete uns dann Boris", führte er weiter aus. „Es hat uns einige Überredungskunst gekostet, bis er uns endlich seine Geschichte erzählte, die uns dann schlussendlich wirklich umgehauen hat."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", ergänzte Peter lachend.

Hermine erwischte sich dabei, dass sie ungeduldig an ihren Fingernägeln kaute. Sie erwartete einige unerfreuliche Neuigkeiten, konnte es jedoch trotzdem nicht abwarten sie zu erfahren.

„Am besten erzählst du erstmal selbst", sagte Justus auffordernd zu Boris, der daraufhin laut hörbar schluckte und einen Moment in sich zu gehen schien.

„Bibi ist zwei Jahre älter als ich", begann er dann leise.

Hermine lächelnte ihn so freundlich es ihr möglich war, bei ihrer innerlichen Anspannung, an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihm Qualen bereitete alles zu erzählen.

„Bei Bibi waren schon im Säuglingsalter Anzeichen von Zauberkräften zu finden, was bei mir nicht der Fall war. So gingen meine Eltern davon aus, dass ich genau wie mein Vater ohne jegliche magische Fähigkeiten geboren wurde. Dementsprechend haben mich dann auch alle behandelt", erzählte er weiter.

Hermine konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten ihm nicht schützend ein Arm über die Schultern zu legen. Seine Augen glänzten verdächtig.

„Am Anfang hat mein Vater noch versucht mich zu unterstützen und mir zu zeigen, dass er mich mochte, aber meine Mutter hatte einfach zu viel Macht über ihn. Am Ende behandelte er mich als wäre ich Luft. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, dass auch meine Mutter und Bibi es so gehandhabt hätten. Stattdessen genossen sie es aber mich auf alle erdenklichen Arten fertig zu machen."

Mittlerweile rannen Tränen aus seinen Augen, die er sich nun grob aus dem Gesicht wischte. Hermine hatte sich nie zuvor so sehr gewünscht, dass Harry an ihrer Seite wäre. Er hätte die richtigen Worte gefunden den Jungen aufzuheitern. Er wusste was dieser arme Kerl durchgemacht hatte, denn er hatte ähnliches erlebt.

„Als ich älter wurde, bemerkte ich irgendwann, dass sich alle geirrt hatten. Ich hatte Zauberkraft in mir", setzte Boris fort und bei diesem Satz war ein spöttischer Triumph in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Und dann mochten sie dich plötzlich?", fragte Otto, dem die Spannung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Nein", antwortete Boris und ein abfälliges Grinsen, dass Hermine ganz und gar nicht gefiel, machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Sie haben es bemerkt, als ich die Kontrolle verloren habe. Ich schaffte es etwa ein Jahr, es vor ihnen zu verbergen, doch eines Abends platzte mir endgültig der Kragen. Meine Mutter erläuterte meiner Schwester gerade, wie gut die Welt sein würde, sobald Voldemort an die Macht kommen würde, als …"

„Was?", schrie Hermine.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen sollen", sagte Boris.

„Genau in diesem Moment ist Harry allein mit deiner Schwester unterwegs", erläuterte Hermine entsetzt.

„So ein Mist", rief Peter und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als wolle er keine Sekunde zögern, um Harry außer Gefahr zu bringen. Trotz ihrer Panik, entging Hermine dies nicht. Die Einsatzfreude dieser Jungs beeindruckte sie.

„Warum habt ihr das denn nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte Justus verärgert.

„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Bibi gefährlich ist. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich es bereits vermutet hatte", erläuterte Hermine.

„Wir müssen sie suchen", sagte Boris entschlossen.

„WIR werde ihn suchen. Du wartest hier", entgegnete Justus.

„Warum? Ich kann euch helfen", erwiderte Boris zornig.

„Noch weiß deine Familie nicht, dass du wieder da bist und das soll auch so bleiben. So lange sie nicht wissen, dass jemand über ihre Machenschaften bescheid weiß, fühlen sie sich sicher und das können wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen", sagte Justus.

„Gegen die Argumente von Just kommt niemand an", sagte Peter grinsend und klopfte Boris aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Bob, du bleibt am besten hier bei Boris", sagte Justus, „sicher ist sicher".

„Einverstanden", erwiderte Bob.

„Boris kann euch dann später seine Geschichte weiter erzählen", meinte Justus und ging voraus aus dem Hotelzimmer.

Hermine erwischte sich dabei, dass sie den 1. Detektiv träumerisch hinterher lächelte. Seine Argumentation, sein sicheres Auftreten und sein gutes Organisationstalent hatten eine tief beeindruckende Wirkung auf sie.


	8. Kurze Suche

**8 – Kurze Suche**

„Und nun?", fragte Hermine hibbelig.

Sie hatten Otto weggeschickt, jedoch nicht ohne ihm einzubläuen, kein Wort mit jemandem über die Geschehnisse zu sprechen. Hermine hatte ihn extra deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass dies auch seinen Freund Benjamin mit einschloss.

„Na, auf zum Rathaus", antwortete Justus und ging zügig voraus.

Peter zuckte die Achseln, zwinkerte Hermine zu und folgte seinem Freund, was Hermine ihm kurz darauf gleichtat.

Die erste Hürde kam überraschend spät, denn erst kurz vor dem persönlichen Büro des Bürgermeisters, wurden die Drei aufgehalten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das Bürgermeisterchen wünscht keine unangemeldeten Besucher", sagte ein kleiner, überaus nervös wirkender Mann, dessen Piepsstimme Hermine für einen Augenblick an einen Hauselfen denken ließ.

„Herr …"

„Sekretär Pichler", half der kleine Mann Justus weiter.

„Herr Pichler, es ist wirklich von dringender Bedeutung, dass wir mit ihm sprechen können".

„Wie schon gesagt, es tut mir leid", erwiderte Pichler und zupfte aufgeregt an seinen Augenbrauen.

„Das Wohl vieler Menschen hängt davon ab, ob sie uns jetzt zu ihrem Bürgermeister lassen oder nicht", erklärte Justus eindringlich.

Der Sekretär schüttelte den Kopf, sagte jedoch kein weiteres Wort. Es schien als wäre er innerlich hin und her gerissen.

„Mein Gott", platzte es laut aus Hermine heraus, „Jetzt stellen sie sich mal nicht so an. Was kann ein Bürgermeister von so einem kleinen Kuhkaff denn schon groß zu tun haben, dass er nicht einmal eine Minute Zeit für wirklich wichtige Dinge hat?".

Pichler starrte sie entsetzt an und fing am ganzen Leib an zu zittern.

„Pichler, was ist denn hier schon wieder los?", erboste sich ein Mann hinter der Tür des Bürgermeister-Büros. Kurz darauf wurde eben diese Tür stürmisch aufgerissen und ein dicklicher, blasser Mann kam zum Vorschein.

„Es tut mir leid Bürgermeister-Chef, aber …", begann Pichler.

„Aber wir müssen unbedingt wissen, ob sie heute Kontakt zu Bibi Blocksberg hatten", beendete Justus ruhig den Satz.

„Bibi Blocksbergi?", fragte der Bürgermeister, dessen Stimme plötzlich ein paar Oktaven höher klang.

„Genau", antwortete Peter.

Der Bürgermeister, der eben noch schrecklich blass gewirkt hatte, bekam nun eine tiefrote Gesichtsfarbe, die sich mit dem grün seiner Krawatte biss.

„Darf ich fragen, was euch kleine Bengel das angeht?", fragte er scharf.

„War sie heute morgen bei ihnen?", fragte Justus, noch immer eisern ruhig und keine Spur von Ungeduld durchblicken lassend.

„Ja, sie war hier", antwortete der Bürgermeister.

„Zusammen mit einem Jungen?", fragte Hermine.

„Jawohl", antwortete der Bürgermeister.

„Und sie wissen nicht zufällig, wohin die beiden danach wollten?", fragte Justus.

„Ist das hier ein Kreuzverhör?", entgegnete der Bürgermeister wütend.

„Beantworten sie bitten einfach unsere Fragen", entgegnete Justus und nun schien er nicht mehr ganz so ruhig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wen diese freche, kleine Hexe und ihr neuer Spielgefährte sonst noch belästigen wollten".

„Wenn ich vielleicht etwas sagen dürfte", kam es leise von Pichler.

„Was haben sie zu sagen, Pichler?", fragte der Bürgermeister grob.

„Ich … ich glaube sie wollten in den Stadtpark", antwortete Pichler, fast noch leiser als zuvor.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Justus und nickte Richtung Tür.

„Da sind sie", hauchte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Sieht nicht gerade aus, als wäre er in Gefahr", meinte Peter grinsend.

„Findest du das vielleicht komisch?", fragte Hermine ihn wütend.

„N…nein", stotterte Peter entsetzt.

„Das ist tatsächlich überhaupt nicht von Vorteil", sagte Justus mit ernster Miene.

„Es wird sicher schwer ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Bibi nicht die ist, die sie vorzugeben versucht", entgegnete Hermine zustimmend.

„Dazu kommt noch, dass es ein weiterer schwerer Schlag für ihn wird. Er hat wahrlich schon zu viel zu erleiden gehabt in seinem Leben", ergänzte Justus frustriert.

„Wollen wir sie stören?", fragte Peter, dem das Grinsen vergangen war.

„Natürlich", antwortete Hermine entschlossen.

Angeführt von Justus gingen sie auf das ineinander verschlungene Paar zu, dass auf der Stadtpark-Wiese auf einer quietschgelben Decke lag.

„chrm chrm"

Harry wich hastig von Bibi zurück und starrte erschrocken auf.

„Mein Gott Hermine, musste das jetzt sein? Ich dachte schon die alte Sabberhexe wäre hier".

„Keine Sorge, von Umbridge ist weit und breit keine Spur", antwortete Hermine schnippisch.

Hermine registrierte einen wilden Ausdruck in Bibis Augen – sie ließ sich nicht von dem freundlichen Lächeln täuschen.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Harry mit einem Nicken auf Peter und Justus.

„Mein Name ist Justus Jonas und das ist mein … Freund Peter Shaw", sagte Justus und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen, der diese zögernd ergriff.

Einen Moment hatte Hermine befürchtet Justus würde „Kollege" sagen, doch sie stellte zum wiederholten Male seit ihrer kurzen Bekanntschaft fest, dass auf Justus voll und ganz Verlass war.

„Ich habe die beiden zufällig kennen gelernt und den Nachmittag mit ihnen verbracht", erklärte Hermine.

Harrys Miene hatte sich auf eine Weise verändert, die Hermine nicht zu deuten vermochte. War da Eifersucht in seinem Blick?

„Ich würde gern etwas mit dir unter vier Augen besprechen", sagte sie mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme zu Harry.

„Klar, lass und doch kurz dort drüben auf die Bank setzen", antwortete Harry und erhob sich.

„Es könnte länger dauern", sagte Hermine, „vielleicht solltet ihr Zwei euch schon mal voneinander verabschieden".

„Das ist nicht besonders höflich", meinte Bibi beleidigt.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben wichtige schulische Angelegenheiten zu regeln", entgegnete Hermine.

Harry verdrehte in Richtung Bibi die Augen, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, versprochen", sagte er.

„Einverstanden", gab Bibi zurück. Es folgte ein fast fünfminütiger Kuss und dann erhob sie sich mit ihrem Besen in die Lüfte.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Hermine, die immens erleichtert war, dass sie endlich wieder unter sich waren.

„Warum sollte es mir denn nicht gut gehen?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Das wirst du früher erfahren, als dir wahrscheinlich lieb ist", antwortete Hermine seufzend.

„Gehen wir", sagte Justus.

„Wir?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, wir", antwortete Hermine und trabte los.


	9. Aufklärung

**9 – Aufklärung**

„Das wollt ihr mir doch nicht ernsthaft weiß machen oder?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Hermine hatte ihm soeben, mit Unterstützung von Justus, vorsichtig versucht beizubringen, was sie bisher wussten.

Als keiner auf seine Frage antwortete, stand Harry vom Tisch auf, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und begann im Hotelzimmer auf und ab zu schreiten. Das Grinsen war inzwischen wieder aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass dieser Kerl hier", er zeigte auf Boris, „nicht einfach ein daher gelaufener Spinner ist, der versucht die Blocksbergs in den Dreck zu ziehen?"

„Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn Boris euch erstmal seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt", meinte Justus.

„Das wird ihn auch nicht davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht lüge", erwiderte Boris, der, was Hermine erstaunt beobachtete, keineswegs gekränkt von Harrys Reaktion zu sein schien.

„Er hat recht, Justus, er hat keine Beweise für seine Behauptungen", sagte Bob.

„Erzähl bitte, Boris", entgegnete Justus nur.

Boris nickte und überlegte einen Moment, wo er stehen geblieben war.

„Wie schon gesagt, platzte mir dann eines Abends der Kragen und meine Familie erfuhr, dass ich doch ein Zauberer bin. Ich hatte all ihre Erzählungen über Voldemort gehört und verabscheute ihn und seine Gefolgsleute, also auch meine Mutter und meine Schwester. Damals dachte ich noch, dass die beiden übertrieben, wenn sie sagten, dass er der mächtigste Mann der Welt werden könne. Doch seit ich andere Zauberer und Hexen kennen gelernt habe, weiß ich, dass dies wahr sein könnte".

Er stoppte einen Moment und schaute zu Harry, der mit ineinander verschränkten Armen vom anderen Ende des Zimmers zu ihm rüberstierte.

„Ich wusste aus Erzählungen, was sie dir … dir und deiner Familie angetan haben und hatte mein Leben lang davon geträumt dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffte, du würdest trotz deiner Verluste ein gutes Leben haben und nie wieder solche schrecklichen Dinge erleben müssen. Als meine Mutter an dem besagten Abend zum wiederholten Male mit meiner Schwester Pläne schmiedete, wie man Voldemort wieder finden könnte, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich hatte heimlich Zaubersprüche geübt, die ich bei meiner Mutter und Bibi gehört hatte und plötzlich sprach ich am Tisch einen von eben diesen aus. Es war ein Zauber, der meine Mutter zum Schweigen brachte."

Er stoppte erneut mit seinem Bericht und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.

„Ich habe nichts in meinem Leben so sehr bereut wie diese Tat, das kann ich euch sagen. Es würde zu lange dauern euch alles, was danach geschah im Detail zu erzählen. Sie fragten mich jedenfalls ein paar Tage später, ob ich auf der Seite Voldemorts sei, was ich hätte bejahen müssen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Daraufhin beschlossen sie wohl, dass es das Beste wäre mich loszuwerden. Ich habe erst durch die Nachforschungen von Bob erfahren, was sie der Schule, den Nachbarn und allen anderen erzählt hatten. Ich sei wegen einer schlimmen Krankheit aufs Land gezogen, erzählten sie. Statt auf einem Bauernhof, verbrachte ich jedoch meine nächsten Jahre in eine Art Kerker bei einer Freundin meiner Mutter. Erst vor etwa einem Jahr entkam ich ihr dann endlich."

„Was hast du seitdem unternommen?", fragte Hermine, die während Boris Erzählung immer blasser geworden war.

„Ich habe es irgendwie geschafft das Land zu verlassen und landete, wie ihr ja bereits wisst, in Amerika. Die Anfangszeit war recht hart, aber ich habe mich über Wasser halten können. Bald entdeckte ich, dass ich nicht der einzige Zauberer in Los Angeles war und seitdem ging es wieder bergauf mit mir."

„Hast du jemandem dort deine Geschichte erzählt?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, ich erzählte allen, dass ich Muggel-Eltern hätte, die mit meiner Zauberkraft nichts anfangen können und mich deswegen abgeschoben haben. Die Familie bei der ich eine zeitlang unter gekommen bin, hatte deswegen Mitleid mit mir. Es tat mir leid diesen netten Leuten ständig diese Lügengeschichten auftischen zu müssen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

Einen Augenblick starrte er nur vor sich hin.

„Ich habe viel bei ihnen gelernt; mehr als in meinem gesamten Leben davor".

„Eines Tages landete er dann zufällig in Rocky Beach und traf auf uns", schloss Justus.

„Glaubst du ihm?", fragte Hermine nach einem Augenblick an Harry gewand.

Harry hatte den Blick noch immer fest auf Boris geheftet, der ihn seinerseits durchdringend ansah.

„Ich möchte ihm nicht glauben, aber ich fürchte ich tue es", antwortete Harry endlich.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Boris niedergeschlagen.

„Mir auch", entgegnete Harry.

„Na ja, so lange kanntest du sie ja noch nicht. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, oder?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, nicht sehr schlimm", antwortete Harry in einem recht mechanisch klingenden Tonfall.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Peter nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Wir sollten uns erst einmal Gedanken darüber machen, was das Ziel der Blocksbergs sein könnte", meinte Justus.

„Ihr Ziel?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd, „was soll schon ihr Ziel sein? Voldemort an die Macht helfen natürlich".

„Das ist ihr Primärziel, aber ich spreche davon, was sie zur Zeit planen", entgegnete Justus.

„Ich denke da brauchen wir nicht lange überlegen", warf Hermine finster ein.

„Sie wollen Harry", erwiderte Boris.

„Du meinst sie wollen mich ihm ausliefern?", fragte Harry ohne eine Gefühlsregung.

„Entweder das oder, woran ich eher glaube, sie wollen Informationen aus dir rauspressen", sagte Justus.

„Natürlich, das muss es sein. Sie versuchen alles über die nächsten Schritte von Dumbledore und dem Orden herauszufinden", entgegnete Hermine begeistert.

„Es scheint dich ja in richtig gute Stimmung zu versetzen, dass man mich so ausnutzen möchte", erwiderte Harry genervt.

„Verstehst du denn nicht?", fragte Hermine, noch immer vollends begeistert von den Schlussfolgerungen, die sie soeben gezogen hatten.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß woran du denkst", sagte Justus, dessen Miene sich ebenfalls langsam aufhellte.

„Nun sag schon Chef, was meint ihr denn?", fragte Peter ungeduldig.

„Harry wird weiterhin gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und sie mit Informationen füttern. Natürlich nur mit gefakten Informationen, die sie in die Irre führen werden", antwortete Justus.

„Natürlich nur, wenn er dazu bereits ist", ergänzte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ihr solltet aber auf jeden Fall trotzdem diesen Orden informieren", meinte Bob.

„Schon passiert", antwortete Hermine kleinlaut.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry, der hellhörig geworden war.

„Ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl, was Herrn Tierlieb betraf, weißt du? Ich musste Dumbledore einfach bescheid geben", erklärte Hermine mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen", erboste sich Harry.

„Das haben wir ja gesehen", meinte Peter schmunzelnd.

„Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?", fragte Harry wütend.

„Ich habe es nicht nur wegen dir getan. Wir anderen wollen auch leben", sagte Hermine, die nun ebenfalls vor Wut schäumte.


	10. Kein Vorankommen

**10 – Kein Vorankommen**

Harry lag seit über einer Stunde grübelnd in seinem Heubett im Elefantenhaus und lauschte dem Schnarchen seines besten Freundes, dass erstaunlicherweise lauter, als das Schnarchen des Elefanten war.

Es war wieder Dumbledore gewesen, der ihn in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Einen Fehler – einen großen Fehler – hatte er im zugestehen können, doch ein zweites Mal würde er ihm nicht verzeihen können. Er war nicht mehr der weise, alles wissende Mann für Harry und er würde es nie wieder sein.

Er hatte ihn direkt in die Höhle des Löwen – oder genauer gesagt ins Haus des Elefanten – geschickt.

Oder war Herr Tierlieb vielleicht doch in Ordnung? Konnte Dumbledore sich tatsächlich so sehr in einem Menschen täuschen?

Er wirkte so durch und durch wie ein Muggel, dieser Tierlieb. Und konnte ein Muggel auf der Seite Voldemorts sein?

Was jedoch noch schlimmer war: Wie konnte so ein liebes, hübsches und freundliches Mädchen wie Bibi so böse sein? Sagte dieser Boris tatsächlich die Wahrheit?

Harrys Schädel brummte vom vielen Denken, doch er konnte nicht aufhören sich immer und immer wieder dieselben Fragen zu stellen.

**„K**rass", war Rons knappe Antwort auf die Schilderung des Vortages von Hermine.

„Schön, dass du immer wieder so aufbauende Worte für einen Freund findest", meinte Harry.

„Freut mich, wenn ich helfen konnte", antwortete Ron zwinkernd.

„Findest du es nicht auch sehr komisch, dass dein Rücken plötzlich wieder völlig okay ist?", fragte Hermine Stirn runzelnd.

„Hey, wann glaubst du mir denn endlich? Ich hatte gestern wirklich saumäßige Schmerzen", plusterte sich Ron auf.

„Erst denken, dann reden, Ron", entgegnete Hermine Kopfschüttelnd.

„Du meinst Bibi hatte etwas damit zu tun?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Wer weiß?", antwortete Hermine Achselzuckend.

„Ruhe, da kommt Herr Tierlieb", zischte Ron.

„Guten Morgen, meine jungen Freunde", sagte der Zoodirektor, als er vor sie trat.

„Morgen", nuschelten Harry, Ron und Hermine im Chor.

„Wohl gestern etwas zu lange unterwegs gewesen, wie?", fragte Herr Tierlieb schmunzelnd.

„Geht so", antwortete Harry.

„Und, was habt ihr heute schönes vor?"

„Noch ein bisschen die Gegend erkunden; ich habe ja noch gar nichts gesehen", antwortete Ron, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Schön, schön. Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß", sagte Herr Tierlieb und schon verschwand er wieder in Richtung seines Büros.

„Auf zum Hotel", sagte Hermine, als er wieder außer Hörweite war.

**„V**ielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn Harry sich heute zumindest kurz bei Bibi blicken lässt", sagte Justus, nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten.

„Schon erledigt", antwortete Hermine stolz.

„War natürlich ihre Idee", gab Ron zu verstehen.

„Wir haben ihr gesagt, dass wir heute etwas für die Schule tun müssen und dass ich mich morgen wieder bei ihr melde", erklärte Harry, dem noch immer übel war.

Er hatte Bibi zur Begrüßung küssen müssen – alles andere wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Seitdem war ihm noch elender zu Mute als zuvor schon, denn, auch wenn sich alles in ihm gegen diese Einsicht sträubte, sie konnte fantastisch küssen. Und trotzdem hatte er die ganze Zeit die Schilderungen von Boris im Kopf gehabt und hatte sich vor ihr geekelt.

„Wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?", fragte Bob, als alle einen Sitzplatz gefunden hatten.

„Am besten ist es, wir warten erstmal ab bis Antwort von eurem Schulleiter kommt, oder?", fragte Justus.

„Das halte ich auch für sinnvoll", erwiderte Hermine und versuchte Harrys abfälligen Blick zu ignorieren.

**D**er weitere Tag verging wie im Fluge. Justus, Peter und Bob erzählten von unzähligen aufregenden Fällen, die sie gelöst hatten; Harry, Ron und Hermine erzählten Geschichten aus Hogwarts und Boris ließ sie an seinen Erinnerungen aus seiner Zeit in Gefangenschaft teilhaben, was alle ziemlich mitnahm.

Zur Aufmunterung besorgten Peter und Bob zwischendurch ein paar Snacks.

Irgendwann rief Ron plötzlich: „Hey Leute, wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät es ist?"

„Oh man, schon fast zwölf Uhr", erwiderte Peter.

„Und wir haben den ganzen Tag mit Schwafeln verbracht", entgegnete Justus.

„Wir sind kein Stück weiter gekommen", meinte Boris gähnend.

„Ich frage mich, warum Dumbledore sich noch nicht gemeldet hat", sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Was der wohl wieder treibt?", meinte Ron.

_**Z**ur selben Zeit in der großen Halle von Hogwarts:_

„Fünf … vier … drei … zwei … EINS …."

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU … HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU : HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALBUS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

Albus Dumbledore lief langsam aber sicher rot an und betrachtete gerührt den vollen Saal, der noch immer begeistert dabei war ihm sein Ständchen zu bringen.

Als die Menge mit ihrem Lied geendet hatte und zahlreiche „Er lebe hoch" Rufe zu hören gewesen waren, ergriff der Schulleiter das Wort.

„Vielen vielen Dank Ihnen allen", sagte er und nur einigen im Raum war es vergönnt zu sehen, wie er sich unauffällig eine kleine Träne der Rührung aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape erhoben sich fast gleichzeitig von einem der reich gedeckten Tische und traten nach vorne zu ihrem Chef.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen", sagte Minerva leise, drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und reichte ihm ein, in kunterbuntem Papier eingewickeltes, Geschenk.

„Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch", sagte Severus Snape, als die Professorin zurückgetreten war, reichte Dumbledore die Hand und setzte ein, für ihn enorm freundliches, Lächeln auf.

„Vielen Dank", antwortete Dumbledore strahlend, nahm nun Snape ein zweites Geschenk ab und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch.

„AUSPACKEN AUSPACKEN AUSPACKEN", kam es tosend von der Menge im Saal.

Dumbledore ergriff grinsend das Geschenk, welches ihm Snape gereicht hatte und riss vorsichtig das Papier auf.

Zum Vorschein kam eine extra-große Tüte saurer Zitronendrops.

„Vorzüglich", rief Dumbledore strahlend, zwinkerte Minerva schelmisch zu und machte sich dann daran das zweite Geschenk auszupacken.

Kurze Zeit später hielt er ein Paar dicke Wollsocken in der Hand.

„Unser Schulwappen auf meinen Socken", rief Dumbledore begeistert, „ich könnte mir kein besseres Geschenk vorstellen. Nochmals vielen Dank an Sie alle und nun lasst uns nicht länger auf Speis und Trank warten".

Die Menge in der großen Halle applaudierte, als Dumbledore sein Glas erhob.

**„S**icher ist er gerade dabei einen Plan zu schmieden", antwortete Hermine mit fester Stimme auf Rons Frage.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", entgegnete Harry.


	11. Streitereien

**11 - Streitereien**

„Er hat sicher den Brief nicht erhalten", sagte Hermine.

„Meinst du, ja? Wahrscheinlich hält er deine Befürchtungen nur für ängstliches Kinder-Geschwätz. Er nimmt außer sich niemanden auf der Welt ernst, das solltest du doch mittlerweile gelernt haben, Hermine", entgegnete Harry erbost.

„Mein Gott, Leute. Ich war fast eine Viertelstunde weg und trotzdem streitet ihr noch immer?", sagte Ron, der gerade mit einer großen Tüte Brötchen in der Hand das Hotelzimmer betreten hatte.

Hermine und Harry beachteten Ron nicht, sondern stritten munter weiter.

„Harry, du weißt dass das nicht wahr ist", sagte Hermine laut.

„Ach nein?", erwiderte er.

„Nein", gab Hermine zurück und es fehlte nicht viel, um ihre Antwort als Schrei zu bezeichnen.

„Hermine, werde jetzt bitte nicht hysterisch. Wir sollten das in einer sachlichen Art und Weise klären", sagte Justus und deutete ein höfliches, aber gezwungen wirkendes Lächeln an, als Hermine ihm wütend entgegen starrte.

„Langsam geht mir dein geschwollenes Gerede auf den Wecker", sagte sie.

Peter und Bob fingen an zu lachen, verstummten jedoch sofort, als Hermine nun sie böse anfunkelte.

Justus räusperte sich, überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann:

„Wie genau hast du denn deine Vermutungen und Befürchtungen in dem Brief an euren Schulleiter formuliert?"

„Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass mir etwas an der Familie Blocksberg und auch an Herrn Tierlieb nicht richtig vorkommt. Ich schrieb, dass ich der Ansicht war etwas stimme mit ihnen nicht", antwortete Hermine, nun wieder etwas leiser.

„Vielleicht hat er es tatsächlich nicht sehr so ernst genommen. Er könnte doch gedacht haben, dass ihr mittlerweile sehr schnell misstrauisch werdet bei allem was ihr erlebt habt. Das heißt ja nicht, dass er dich nicht ernst nimmt, oder? Wir wissen nicht in wie weit er Herrn Tierlieb vertraut. Wer weiß wie lange sie sich schon kennen", entgegnete Justus.

„Ich habe aber ganz eindeutig eine Antwort von ihm verlangt", erwiderte Hermine trotzig.

„Dumbledore würde uns nie einfach so sitzen lassen, wenn auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit besteht, dass etwas nicht stimmt", sagte Ron entschieden.

„Wenn du meinst", entgegnete Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Bis auf zwei finstere Blicke von Ron und Hermine erntete er für diesen Satz keine Reaktion der anderen.

Nach kurzer Zeit richtete Hermine ihren Blick auf Justus.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben so angefahren habe. Ich mag dich wirklich gern", sagte sie traurig.

„Kein Problem, ist schon okay. Ich mag dich auch sehr gern und wollte dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten", entgegnete er lächelnd.

„Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Ron.

„Wie auch immer die Lage ist", sagte Justus, „Ob er nun den Brief einfach nicht bekommen hat oder ihn nicht recht ernst genommen hat. Wir müssen ihn einfach noch einmal kontaktieren".

„Da hast du recht", kam es einstimmig von Peter und Ron, die sich darauf grinsend anschauten.

„Wir sollten diesmal die Muggelpost benutzen. Die ist sicherer und auch schnell", meinte Hermine.

Von Boris kam ein lautes Auflachen; das erste Geräusch, dass er an diesem Morgen von sich gab.

Alle schauten ihn interessiert an, woraufhin er grinsend zu erklären begann.

„Ihr habt wohl noch nie etwas über die Deutsche Post gehört, oder? Die ist weder zuverlässig, noch schnell. Eher genau das Gegenteil".

„Aber wie sollen wir ihn dann informieren?", fragte Bob.

„Wie wäre es wieder mit einem Raben oder einem anderen Vogel?", schlug Ron vor.

„Nachdem wir uns nicht sicher sein können, ob der Rabe, den Hermine ausgesandt hat überhaupt jemals an seinem geplanten Ziel angelangt ist, sollten wir dies nicht noch einmal riskieren", entgegnete Justus.

„Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, wo wir noch mal einen zahmen Vogel herbekommen sollten", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Warum habe ich denn bloß Hedwig nicht mitgenommen?", ärgerte sich Harry.

_**Kurzer Einwurf des Autoren:** Weil das Ganze dann nicht halb so spannend gewesen wäre Harrylein_

„Das frage ich mich auch. Du hängst doch sonst so an ihr", erwiderte Hermine barsch.

„Nicht schon wieder Streit", sagte Boris flehend.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen alle angestrengt überlegten, erhellte sich plötzlich Hermines Gesicht.

„Ich habe es", rief sie begeistert.

„Und?", fragte Ron.

„Otto", antwortete Hermine knapp und grinste Harry an, in dessen Gesicht sich, im Gegensatz zu dem von Ron und dem Rest der Mannschaft, Erkenntnis zeigte.

„Ottos Mutter", sagte er.

„Hä?", kam es von Ron.

„Oh man", meinte Hermine aufstöhnend und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Was denn? Die anderen verstehen es doch auch nicht", sagte Ron aufgebracht.

„Die wissen auch nicht, was du weißt", entgegnete Hermine.

„Nun rückt schon raus mit der Sprache, sonst platze ich gleich vor Neugier", sagte Justus mit Nachdruck.

„Jetzt weißt du auch mal wie das ist", erwiderte Peter schmunzelnd.

„Wir haben festgestellt, dass Otto mit Ron verwand ist und das heißt, dass seine Eltern, besser gesagt seine Mutter, eventuell auch eine Hexe ist", sagte Harry.

„Und eine Hexe kommt doch sicher an eine Eule ran, nicht wahr?", vollendete Hermine die Enthüllung.

„Da muss man aber auch erst mal drauf kommen", sagte Ron, der noch immer äußerst beleidigt schien.

„Sehr gut", sagte Justus, „am besten Hermine, Harry und ich gehen zu Otto und Ron sagt im Zoo bescheid, dass ihr in Ordnung seid. Sie werden sich langsam wundern, wo ihr die ganze Nacht gesteckt habt. Ihr anderen wartet im Hotel. Später treffen wir uns dann wieder hier".

„Wer hat eigentlich dich zum Anführer bestimmt?", fragte Harry angriffslustig.

„Da musst du dir nichts bei denken", entgegnete Bob grinsend.

„Wenn du etwas an meinem Plan auszusetzen hast, musst du es nur sagen und einen besseren Vorschlag bringen", sagte Justus und der sonst so ausgeglichene Junge schien nun fast aus der Haut zu fahren.

„Dein Plan? Das war unsere Idee", entgegnete Harry schroff.

„Wenn du schon dabei bist so eine Haarspalterei zu betreiben, dann bitte auch richtig", meinte Hermine, „Es war nicht unsere, sondern meine Idee".

„Auf wessen Seite bist du eigentlich?", fragte Harry wutentbrannt.

„Auf wessen Seite?", fragte Hermine, „sind wir hier im Kindergarten? Ich bin auf niemandes Seite. Wir spielen alle im gleichen Team und ich wollte dich lediglich ein bisschen zügeln".

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte Justus, nun wieder seelenruhig.

„Es gibt da nur ein Problem", sagte Hermine.

„Und das wäre?", fragte Justus.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo Otto wohnt", antwortete Hermine resigniert klingend.

„Aber ich weiß es", antwortete Justus zwinkernd.

„Du scheinst ja wirklich von allem eine Ahnung zu haben", sagte Harry in einem eindeutig sarkastischem Tonfall.

„Wir halten uns schon eine ganze Weile in Neustadt auf und haben einige Leute, die wir zusammen mit Bibi gesehen haben, observiert", entgegnete Justus, dessen Gesicht langsam ein auffallendes Rot annahm.

„Observiert?", fragte Harry, „na dann Sherlock, lass uns aufbrechen".

„Hast du irgendein Problem mit mir?", fragte Justus.

„Nein, nein", entgegnete Harry, funkelte den 1. Detektiv jedoch so wütend an, als würde er ihm im nächsten Moment an die Gurgel springen.


	12. Lebenslügen und Lebensgefahren

**12 – Lebenslügen und Lebensgefahren**

Vor ein paar Minuten waren Justus, Harry und Hermine bei Otto angekommen und saßen nun im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer der Familie.

„Worum genau geht es denn?", fragte Ottos Mutter Anny.

„Am besten wir reden nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Sind sie eine Hexe?", sagte Justus.

Anny schien wie vom Blitz getroffen – von einem Moment auf den anderen, saß sie stocksteif in ihrem Sessel und schien den Atem angehalten zu haben.

„Wir möchten ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber es ist wirklich ungeheuer wichtig für uns", sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

Endlich holte Anny wieder Luft, schien jedoch noch immer furchtbar angespannt.

„Ich habe dies bereits zu Otto gesagt und werde es gern noch einmal wiederholen. Ich bin und war niemals eine Hexe", sagte sie.

„Folglich sind sie ein Squib", entgegnete Hermine nachhakend.

„Nein, ich bin eine ganz normale Hausfrau, wie jede andere auch", antwortete Anny und schien nun äußerst aufgeregt.

„Aber ihre Eltern …", begann Harry, unterbrach jedoch, als Anny unvermittelt die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und bitterlich zu schluchzen begann.

„Mama, was ist denn?", fragte Otto besorgt, eilte zu ihr und legte den Arm über ihre Schultern.

„Ich … ich möchte doch nur nicht, dass dein Vater es erfährt", schluchzte sie hinter ihren Händen hervor.

„Was denn erfährt, Mama? Bist du doch eine Hexe?", fragte Otto vorsichtig.

„J… Jaaa", schluchzte sie.

Es fiel Otto augenscheinlich sehr schwer nicht vor Freude in die Luft zu springen.

„Aber warum hast du uns das nie gesagt?", fragte er.

Endlich nahm sie die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und schaute ihrem Sohn mit den geröteten Augen ins Gesicht.

„Es war zu spät … es war einfach zu spät", sagte sie und nahm mit einem dankendem Nicken das Taschentuch entgegen, dass ihr Justus gereicht hatte.

„Am Anfang konnte ich es ihm einfach nicht erzählen, weißt du? Ich war so sehr verliebt in ihn und dachte er würde es nicht verstehen. Ich dachte er würde mich deswegen abweisen. Heute weiß ich, dass er ein so toleranter Mensch ist, dass es ihn nicht gestört hätte. Aber irgendwann war es einfach zu spät mit der Sprache rauszurücken", erklärte sie unter stetig weniger werdenden Tränen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Hermine aufmunternd.

Harry fing Hermines Blick auf und deutete unmissverständlich auf seine Uhr.

Die Worte wären Hermine beinah aus dem Mund gesprudelt, doch sie hielt sich zurück, da sie nicht wollte, dass Ottos Mutter Harrys Frechheit mitbekam. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass Harry so rücksichtslos sein konnte.

„Sie sollten es ihm wirklich sagen. Er wird es sicher verstehen und wenn er sie liebt, wird er damit umgehen können. Es ist ja nicht so, dass das für ihn Nachteile bringt. Ganz im Gegenteil, oder?", sagte Hermine.

„Du hast vielleicht recht", antwortete Anny.

„Er wird es dir ganz sicher verzeihen", stimmte Otto begeistert zu.

„Aber warum wolltet ihr denn eigentlich wissen, ob ich eine Hexe bin?", fragte Anny.

„Nun, es ist so, dass wir dringend eine Nachricht verschicken müssen, wir jedoch nicht an eine Eule heran komme", antwortete Justus.

Harry starrte ihn finster an, denn er hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet um zu antworten, als Justus jedoch schon zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

„Wie kann ich euch da helfen?", fragte Anny verwirrt.

„Eine Eule haben sie wohl nicht zufällig?", fragte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein", antwortet Anny lachend, „Ich denke das hätte meinen Mann doch leicht misstrauisch gemacht".

„Können sie apperieren?", fragte Harry und betrachtete belustigt Justus verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Ich habe es damals in der Schule gelernt, aber es ist schon so viele Jahre her, dass ich es getan habe, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob es mir noch gelingt", antwortete Anny, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte freudige Erregung bei dem Gedanken wieder einmal zu zaubern.

„Ich würde gern einen kurzen Moment allein mit Harry und Justus reden", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Otto und ich werden mal kurz verschwinden, ist schon okay", erwiderte Anny freundlich und verließ zusammen mir ihrem Sohn das Zimmer.

„Es mag paranoid klingen, aber ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei sie nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Wir wissen schon lange nicht mehr wem wir vertrauen können", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst; wir sollten wirklich vorsichtig sein", entgegnete Justus nachdenklich.

„Dann schicken wir sie irgendwohin, wo sie uns eine Eule besorgen kann", schlug Harry vor.

„Einverstanden", sagte Hermine.

„**W**as ist denn das?", fragte Ron kichernd.

Hermine, Harry und Justus hatten gerade das Hotelzimmer betreten, zusammen mit einer winzigen Eule, die aufgeregt versuchte sich aus Harrys Händen zu befreien.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mit deiner Pig verwandt ist", antwortete Harry genervt und setzte sich auf das Bett, noch immer mit der kämpfenden Eule beschäftigt.

„Ganz sicher nicht. So klein und widerspenstig ist nicht mal Pig", antwortete Ron.

„Besser als gar keine ist sie jedenfalls", meinte Hermine.

„Dann machen wir uns am besten gleich daran den Brief zu schreiben, denn lange kann ich dieses Vieh nicht mehr halten", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht, als die Eule ihren Schnabel zum wiederholten Male in seinem Zeigefinger versenkte.

„Wir sollten den Brief auf jeden Fall verschlüsselt schreiben, wo wir jetzt wissen, dass ich mit meinen Vermutungen nicht falsch lag", sagte Hermine und griff nach Zettel und Stift, die schon bereit auf dem Tisch lagen.

Nur zwei Minuten später legte Hermine den Stift erneut nieder und stellte ein triumphierendes Grinsen zur Schau.

„Ich möchte ungern eingebildet klingen", begann sie, bedachte Ron kurz mit einem missachtenden Blick, da er überrascht aufgeschnaubt hatte und sprach weiter.

„Aber ich denke ich habe den perfekten Brief zu Papier gebracht".

„Lass hören", sagte Harry ungeduldig.

„Lieber Professor Dumbledore, wir würden uns über ihren Besuch sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße, ihre Schüler", las Hermine vor.

„Wow, das ist wirklich perfekt", sagte Justus, „ein Außenstehender wird damit absolut nicht das geringste anfangen können und euer Direktor wird diese kurze Mitteilung so stutzig machen, dass er schnurstracks zu uns kommt".

„Genau so habe ich mir das gedacht", antwortete Hermine freudig.

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und ging auf Harry zu, der nun versuchte das Bein der widerspenstigen Eule ruhig zu halten.

Fast zehn Minuten vergingen, bis die beiden es mit vereinten Kräften geschafft hatten den Brief zu befestigen.

Harry stand auf, ging zum bereits geöffneten Fenster und sagte an die Eule gerichtet:

„Ich hoffe wir können uns auf dich verlassen; du musst auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Professor Dumbledore nach Hogwarts".

„Sie wird es schon schaffen", meinte Ron zuversichtlich.

„Dann flieg wie der Wind", rief Harry und gab die Eule frei.

Doch die Eule war derart überrascht von ihrer wiedererlangten Freiheit, dass sie einen Moment zu unaufmerksam war und wie ein Sack Steine gen Boden taumelte.

„Gott sei dank, war der Laubhaufen da", sagte Peter, der ebenso wie alle anderen gebannt aus dem Fenster sah.

„Ihr scheint es gut zu gehen", erwiderte Hermine erleichtert und beobachtete, wie die Eule langsam wieder auf die Beine kam.

Doch kaum stand sie wieder sicher auf ihren Beinen, musste sie einen erneuten Schrecken ertragen.

„Timmy, nein", rief jemand laut über das aufgeregte Hundegebell hinweg.

„Oh Gott, die Töle wird das arme Ding zerfetzen", keuchte Ron aufgebracht.

„George, pass doch auf Timmy auf", rief ein Junge von der anderen Straßenseite.

Doch der Hund blieb vor der erstarrten Eule stehen, schnüffelte nur kurz an ihr und rannte dann weiter.

Kurz darauf kam ein Junge … oder war es ein Mädchen? Harry konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden.

Sie oder er blieb vor der kleinen, vor Angst zitternden Eule stehen, betrachtete sie einen Moment und schaute dann hinauf zum Hotelfenster.

„Ist das eure?", fragte sie/er und nun festigte sich in Harry die Ansicht, dass es ein Mädchen sein musste.

„Ja", antwortete Harry.

„Ob du ihr wohl kurz Starthilfe geben könntest?", fragte Hermine.

„Klar doch", sagte das vermeintliche Mädchen, bückte sich zu der Eule hinunter, nahm sie in die Hand und warf sie in die Luft.

Nun flog das Tier tatsächlich wie eine richtige Eule davon.

„Danke", riefen alle gleichzeitig erleichtert vom Fenster hinunter.

„Kein Problem", antwortete das Mädchen und ging wieder ihres Weges.


	13. Unglaublicher Besuch

**13 – Unglaublicher Besuch**

„Es ist doch erst zwei Stunden her, dass wir sie losgeschickt haben, Harry. Ein bisschen Geduld müssen wir wohl noch haben. Hogwarts ist immerhin nicht gleich um die Ecke", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Ich wollte ja auch lediglich meine Sorge darüber äußern, dass die Mini-Eule sich bestimmt total verirrt", entgegnete Harry und ging weiter im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Warten ist die schlimmste Beschäftigung, die es gibt", meinte Ron.

„Was ist, wenn ..", begann Boris, doch plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall, woraufhin Peter entsetzt aufschrie.

Hermine, Ron und Justus sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf; Harry, Boris und Bob, die alle gestanden hatten, fuhren erschrocken herum.

„Professor, wie …", begann nun Hermine, doch auch sie wurde unterbrochen.

Kurz hintereinander folgten drei ebenso laute explosionsartige Geräusche und neben Dumbledore tauchten drei weitere Personen auf.

„Was zum Teufel …", keuchte Ron.

Harry starrte mit weit geöffnetem Mund auf die Neuankömmlinge.

Im Raum war es plötzlich totenstill.

Unvermittelt sank Harry krachend auf seine Knie, starrte dabei jedoch weiterhin auf die Zauberer, die gerade in das Hotelzimmer apperiert waren.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme.

„Wir unterlagen allesamt einem schweren Irrtum", antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Si… Sirius", japste Harry.

Sirius Black, munterer denn je wirkend, ging langsam auf seinen Patensohn zu.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er leise.

Harry war im Nu wieder auf den Beinen, stand nun nur einige Zentimeter von Sirius entfernt und starrte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe doch du freust dich", sagte Sirius fröhlich.

Harry hob wie in Trance den rechten Arm, holte aus und schlug seinem Gegenüber mit voller Wucht die geballte Faust ins Gesicht.

Sirius taumelte rückwärts, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch auf den Beinen halten.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun?", schrie Harry lauthals.

Sirius lächelte trotz der Schmerzen in seiner, rasch anschwellenden, rechten Gesichtshälfte.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte Hermine erneut.

„Die Erklärung ist ganz einfach", sagte Sirius, „der Schleier in diesem Bogen war nicht der, für den ihn alle gehalten haben".

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„Dieser Bogen enthielt lediglich einen Geheimraum, den Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung vor einigen Jahren erbaut hatten, um einige Sachen Platz sparend zu lagern", erklärte Sirius grinsend.

„Aber warum bist du dann nicht sofort wieder heraus gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Als ich durch den Schleier in den Raum fiel, landete ich leider ziemlich unsanft und war wohl einige Tage bewusstlos. Als ich erwachte, konnte ich dennoch nicht einfach wieder heraus gekommen, da man den Raum nur mit einem ganz bestimmten Zauberspruch wieder verlassen kann. Diesen Spruch kannte ich natürlich nicht und so musste ich warten bis endlich einer der Unsäglichen den Raum betrat und mich fand. Zu meinem Glück wurden in dem Raum unter anderem einige Lebensmittel und Getränke gelagert, so es mir in der Zeit einigermaßen gut ging", erzählte Sirius.

„Das Problem war, dass es in der Mysteriumsabteilung tatsächlich einen mysteriösen Schleier gibt hinter dem schon einige Menschen verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht waren. Wir alle sind nach Sirius Sturz davon ausgegangen, dass es dieser Bogen war durch den er gefallen ist", erklärte Dumbledore weiter.

„Und unglücklicherweise hat keiner von uns bei den Unsäglichen nachgehakt", sagte Remus Lupin, den Harry erst jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig wahrnahm.

„Ich fasse es nicht", meinte Ron und setzte sich plumpsend auf eines der Betten.

„Sorry", sagte Harry, ging ein paar Schritte auf Sirius zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Kein Problem Mann, ich kann deine Reaktion verstehen, auch wenn ich nun wirklich nichts für die Sache konnte und ganz bestimmt auch nicht besonders viel Spaß in diesem Raum hatte."

„Das ist doch ein Grund zu feiern, nicht wahr?", fragte Lupin kurz darauf und lächelte alle Anwesenden fröhlich an.

„Da dürfte es geteilte Meinungen geben", erwiderte Severus Snape, den Harry zuvor ebenfalls kaum bemerkt hatte.

„Aber wie konnten sie so schnell hier sein? Hat die Eule sie so schnell erreicht, Professor?", fragte Hermine und würgte damit Sirius ab, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war Snape eine ruppige Antwort zu geben.

„Eule?", fragte der Schulleiter Stirn runzelnd.

„Sie sind nicht wegen unserer Eule hergekommen?", sagte Hermine.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber ich habe absolut keine Ahnung worüber sie da reden", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Es wäre vielleicht angebracht uns mitzuteilen wer diese Muggel hier sind", sagte Snape und deutete auf Justus, Peter und Bob.

Harry fragte sich nur kurz woran Snape erkannt hatte, dass es sich bei den drei Detektiven um Muggel handelte.

„Am besten sie setzen sich alle. Was wir zu erzählen haben, dürfte etwas länger dauern", sagte Justus freundlich zu ihrem Besuch.

Alle suchten sich eine Sitzgelegenheit, nur Snape blieb stehen wo er war.

Sirius und Harry hatten nebeneinander auf einem der Betten Platz genommen.

Harry starrte seinen Paten unverholen aus nächster Nähe an.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich neben ihm saß. Am liebsten hätte er nach ihm gegriffen, um spüren zu können, dass es wirklich wahr war.

Einen Moment war er zuvor kurz davor gewesen in Tränen auszubrechen vor Glück und Erleichterung, doch diese Blöße wollte er sich vor diesen vielen Menschen und gerade vor Hermine nicht geben.

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich zu viert gekommen?", fragte er Sirius.

Statt ihm antwortete jedoch Dumbledore.

„Nach deinem, zugegebenermaßen berechtigt, wütenden Auftritt in meinem Büro am Ende des letzten Schuljahres, hatte ich das Gefühl, es wäre sicherer mit Geleitschutz zu kommen", sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig.

„Na, vielen Dank", entgegnete Harry mürrisch.

„Es hat sich gerade eben wieder bestätigt, dass Sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben, Potter", erwiderte Snape eisig.

Harry verkniff sich jedes weitere Kommentar; er wollte den Augenblick einfach nicht mit unnützem Streit kaputt machen.

„Wir sind gespannt ihre Neuigkeiten zu erfahren", sagte Dumbledore und schaute rasch von Harry zu Hermine.


	14. Pläne

**14 - Pläne**

„Es wundert mich doch sehr, dass ein gewisser Spion diese Informationen nicht hatte", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um einen besseren Blick an Harry vorbei auf Snape zu haben.

Snape reagierte kaum merklich; nur ein Zucken seiner Augen verriet, dass er den Kommentar wohl verstanden hatte.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob die Blocksbergs tatsächlich Kontakt zu Voldemort haben", meinte Hermine, „es könnte durchaus sein, dass sie zwar auf seiner Seite stehen, aber bisher noch keine Gelegenheit hatten ihn zu unterstützen."

„Ein guter Einwurf", erwiderte Dumbledore, der zuvor Sirius für seinen Kommentar mit einem strafenden Blick traktiert hatte.

„Was gedenken sie nun zu tun Professor?", fragte Boris kleinlaut. Er war offenbar erfüllt von Respekt gegenüber dem Schulleiter.

„Ich muss leider zugeben, dass mir auf Anhieb keine perfekte Lösung einfällt. Es ist wahrlich ein großer Schock für mich, dass ein Mensch, den man für vertrauensselig und obendrein für einen guten Freund gehalten hat, sich plötzlich als Feind erweist", antwortete Dumbledore leise.

„Da kann ich ein Lied von singen", entgegnete Sirius.

„Allerdings wissen wir ja gar nicht genau, ob Herr Tierlieb wirklich nicht das ist, was er vorzugeben versucht", sagte Hermine, die es kaum ertragen konnte Dumbledore so enttäuscht zu sehen.

„Vielleicht war der Schmerz an meiner Narbe nur ein Zufall", stimmte Harry zu.

„Das halte ich nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Justus.

„Was zahlst du den Dreien eigentlich für ihr Dienste, Boris?", fragte Sirius mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wir nehmen kein Honorar für unsere Arbeit", antwortete Justus an Boris Stelle.

„Keinen einzigen Knut?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Knut?", kam es gleichzeitig verwirrt von Bob und Peter.

„Wir nehmen keine Knuts, keine Sickel, keine Galleonen, keine Euros und auch keine Dollars für unsere Arbeit"", bestätigte Justus mit Nachdruck.

„Wer zum Teufel ist Knut?", fragte Peter erneut.

„Nicht wer, sondern was", verbesserte ihn Justus lächelnd.

„Woher, wenn ich fragen darf, weißt du was Knut ist?", fragte nun Bob.

„Wenn man den Menschen zuhört, kann man so einiges lernen", antwortete Justus zwinkernd. „Ich werde es euch später erklären".

Ron schüttelte noch immer entgeistert den Kopf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Um wieder zum Thema zu kommen", sagte Justus nach einem kurzen Moment, „Ich sehe drei mögliche Vorgehensweisen".

„Die wären?", zischte Snape.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihm missfiel gemeinsame Sache mit Muggeln zu machen.

„Wir könnten aus der ganze Sache unseren Nutzen ziehen, indem Harry sich weiterhin mit Bibi Blocksberg trifft und versucht Informationen aus ihr raus zu bekommen. Er könnte aber genauso gut falsche Informationen an sie weitergeben, welche die ganze Voldemort-Sippe auf falsche Fährten lockt".

„Diese Idee ist nicht die schlechteste Mr. Jonas, allerdings halte ich sie durchaus für zu gefährlich", erwiderte Lupin nachdenklich.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Daher nun die andere Möglichkeit", entgegnete Justus. „Sie verschwinden einfach wieder von der Bildfläche."

„Wir können diese Leute doch nicht einfach in Ruhe hier weiterleben lassen", empörte sich Hermine.

„Genau, ich finde wir sollten sie fertig machen", stimmte Ron begeistert zu.

Dumbledore hatte ein mildes Lächeln aufgesetzt, erwiderte jedoch vorerst nichts.

„Ich denke auch, dass wir denen den Garaus machen sollten, bevor sie überhaupt dazu kommen Voldemort zu unterstützen", sagte Sirius.

„Es war nicht anders zu erwarten", brummelte Snape.

„Was war nicht anders zu erwarten?", fauchte Sirius zurück.

„Dass du die Meinung der Halbwüchsigen teilst", antwortete Snape in gespielt sachlichem Tonfall.

„Können wir vielleicht einmal ohne Streitigkeiten etwas besprechen?", warf Lupin rasch ein, bevor Sirius dazu kommen konnte etwas zu erwidern.

„Severus, ich muss sagen, dass auch diese Meinung teile. Wir können nicht einfach wieder unverrichteter Dinge abziehen und sie hier in Ruhe ihre nächsten Schritte planen lassen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sie wollen einen offenen Kampf riskieren?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt schon vorher Gedanken über unsere Chancen bei einem Kampf gegen die Blocksbergs gemacht und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie nicht schlecht stehen. Wir können zwar nicht wirklich einschätzen wie weit ihre Zauberkräfte gehen, aber ein großer Vorteil ist auf jeden Fall auf unserer Seite zu finden", sagte Hermine.

„Nun lassen sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Mrs. Granger. Was für einen Vorteil haben wir?", entgegnete Snape ungeduldig.

„Bevor die auch nur eine ihrer Zauberformeln zu Ende aussprechen können, haben wir ihnen schon mindestens zehn Schockzauber auf den Hals gehetzt", erklärte Hermine grinsend.

„Da hast du schon recht", mischte sich Boris ein, „aber ihr solltet die beiden trotzdem nicht unterschätzen".

„Und schließlich wissen wir auch noch immer nicht welche Rolle Herr Tierlieb spielt", meinte Lupin.

„Und Benjamin", ergänzte Ron.

„Benjamin?", fragte Dumbledore, der sich bisher, für alle überraschenderweise, ziemlich ruhig verhalten hatte.

„Der Elefant", erklärte Ron.

„Du wirst uns ja wohl nicht erzählen wollen, dass du denkst, dass ein Elefant auf der Seite von Voldemort steht, oder?", fragte Hermine mit skeptischer Miene.

„Mir kam es ziemlich komisch vor und immerhin ist er mit Herrn Tierlieb befreundet", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Du hast nur Angst vor ihm, weil er so groß ist", erwiderte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist nicht wahr", entgegnete Ron, dessen Gesicht rasch ein tiefes Rot angenommen hatte.

„Das beste wäre, wenn wir Karl, den Zoowärter dazu ziehen", schlug Harry vor. „Er scheint mir jedenfalls ganz sicher keinen bösen Charakter zu haben".

„Wir sollten es riskieren", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Einverstanden", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie zwei holen diesen Mann ins Hotel und wir anderen warten so lange hier".

„Aber seid vorsichtig", mahnte Sirius.

„Das sind wir doch immer", entgegnete Harry strahlend. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass er seinen Paten wieder hatte.


	15. Gestörte Zweisamkeit

**15 – Gestörte Zweisamkeit (_Kurzer Einwurf des Autoren:_**_ Nein, das ist nicht doppeldeutig gemeint!)_

„Warte kurz", sagte Harry und packte Hermine am Arm.

Die beiden waren gerade aus dem Hotel gekommen und standen nun mitten vor der Tür.

Als Hermine ihn so erwartungsvoll anschaute verließ Harry beinah der Mut für das, was er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

„Ich wollte mich nur einmal unter vier Augen mit dir unterhalten", sagte er nach kurzer Zeit zögernd.

„Worüber?", fragte Hermine und ihre Einsilbigkeit machte ihn noch unruhiger.

„Nun ja, ich … ich wollte mich entschuldigen", entgegnete er stotternd.

„Wofür?", fragte Hermine mit einer, wie Harry fand, Spur Arroganz in der Stimme.

„Na ja, ich war wohl in letzter Zeit oft etwas aufbrausend und unfair", antwortete er.

„In letzter Zeit? Tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du bist eigentlich schon seit relativ langer Zeit ein ziemlicher Miesepeter", entgegnete Hermine.

„Entschuldige mal bitte, aber ich habe gerade versucht mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Warum zickst du mich denn jetzt so an?", erwiderte Harry aufbrausend.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit", antwortete Hermine lässig.

„Du bist auch nicht gerade ein Engel", entgegnete Harry laut.

Die beiden starrten sich mit bitterbösen Mienen entgegen, sagten jedoch kein weiteres Wort.

Gerade als Harry doch noch den Mund aufmachte, um seiner Aussage noch einen draufzusetzen, schoss Hermine hervor, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn, wie er noch nie zuvor geküsst worden war.

Harry wollte in diesem Moment nicht denken, aber gegen seinen Willen schossen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Eine Frage hallte besonders laut in seinem Kopf wieder.

Wie hatte er jemals in die Heulsuse Chang verliebt sein können?

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie dort vor der Tür eng umschlungen standen und sich ohne Pause küssten, doch irgendwann wurden sie plötzlich unterbrochen.

„Bibi, neeeeiiinnnn"!

Hintergründig war Harry erleichtert, dass ihr Kuss endlich ein Ende fand, als dieser Schrei von der anderen Straßenseite zu ihnen herüber drang, denn sein Kiefer schmerzte langsam fürchterlich.

Als er jedoch sah, was in diesem Moment geschah, vergaß er sofort jeden Schmerz und zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand eine geschockt aussehende Barbara Blocksberg und neben ihr ein recht ausdrucksloser Bernhard Blocksberg. Doch das schlimmere Übel war eine fuchsteufelswild wirkende Bibi Blocksberg, die über die leere Straße auf sie zugespurtet kam.

„Ene mene rot, die Schlampe ist jetzt …", rief Bibi, doch Harry war zu schnell für sie.

Bevor sie ihre seltsame Zauberformel im Laufen zu Ende brüllen konnte, hatte Harry sie mit einem Stupor-Fluch geschockt.

Mit einem bizarr klingenden „Plopp" landete sie mitten auf der Straße und blieb ohnmächtig liegen.

Doch gerade löste sich Barbara Blocksberg aus ihrer Erstarrung und kam nun ebenfalls auf sie zu gerannt.

Aber auch sie war zu langsam.

„Stupor", schrie diesmal Hermine und kaum eine Sekunde später landete Barbara Blocksberg genau neben ihrer Tochter auf der Straße.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und Snape, Dumbledore und Lupin tauchten im exakt gleichen Moment neben Harry und Hermine auf.

„Kann man Sie denn keine Sekunde allein lassen?", zischte Snape den recht geschockt wirkenden Harry und Hermine zu.

„Sie sind plötzlich hier aufgetaucht, was sollten wir denn machen?", zischte Harry in nicht minder barschem Tonfall zurück und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Hermine sich, recht hysterisch wirkend, immer und immer wieder über den Mund wischte.

Sie bereut den Kuss, erklang eine dumpfe Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf.

„Gehört der dazu?", fragte Lupin und zeigte auf Bernhard Blocksberg, der noch immer wie angewurzelt auf der anderen Straßenseite stand.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und beobachtete wie Dumbledore und Snape die nach wie vor ohnmächtigen Blocksberg-Frauen mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs fesselten.

„Wartet hier", sagte Lupin und ging langsamen Schrittes auf Herrn Blocksberg zu.

Harry wollte gerade ungeachtet seiner Aufforderung, dass sie warten sollten, hinter ihm her, als Hermine eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Wofür?", fragte Harry, dem es beim besten Willen nicht gelang seine Stimme so arrogant klingen zu lassen, wie er es gern haben wollte.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", erwiderte Hermine, „und das nicht zum ersten Mal".

„Ach was, diese blöde Ziege bekommt doch keinen vernünftigen Zauber zu Stande. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nur deine Haare durcheinander gebracht oder so", entgegnete Harry, obwohl er seine Worte selbst nicht ernst nahm.

„Harry", quiekte Hermine, „ihr Spruch … es fehlte nur noch ein Wort … tot".

„Lass es gut sein", erwiderte Harry und ergriff ihre Hand.

Als er jedoch Snapes Blick auf sich spürte, ließ er sie prompt wieder los und errötete leicht. Snape sollte nicht der erste sein, der von seinem Glück erfuhr.

„**D**as war ja einfacher als erwartet", sagte Ron lachend und betrachtete die beiden Hexen, die wie Pakete verschnürt auf einem der Hotel-Betten lagen.

„Das habe ich ja gleich gesagt, allerdings war es doch reichlich knapp", entgegnete Hermine mit einem strahlenden Blick auf Harry.

„Und was geschieht nun?", fragte Boris.

Sein Gesicht hatte beinahe die Farbe der kahlen weißen Wände angenommen.

Zusammen mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester in einem Raum zu sein, tat ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht gut.

„Wir bringen sie zum reden", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was ist mit dem?", fragte Snape und zeigte angewidert auf Bernhard Blocksberg, der mit hängenden Schultern und trüben Augen mitten im Raum stand.

„Ich vermute er steht unter einem Imperius-Fluch", entgegnete Dumbledore und bedachte Ron mit einem strafenden Blick, als dieser wie verrückt seine Hand vor dem Gesicht von Herrn Blocksberg auf und ab wirbelte.

„Na dann mal los; bringen Sie die Damen mal zum sprechen", sagte Peter begeistert.


	16. Überraschende Wahrheit

**16 – Überraschende Wahrheit**

„Das ist wirklich ein Ding", staunte Ron.

„Es tut mir leid Leute, aber irgendwie finde ich das unglaublich witzig", meinte Harry, dessen Körper verdächtig bebte. Ganz offensichtlich würde es ihm nicht mehr lange gelingen eine Kicherattacke zu unterdrücken.

„Ich wusste, dass dieser Voldemort von Grund auf böse ist und dass er so genannte Halbblüter nicht akzeptiert, aber damit hätte ich nun nicht auch noch gerechnet", entgegnete Justus.

„Man hätte darauf kommen können", erwiderte Hermine und betrachtete schmunzelnd den langsam purpurrot anlaufenden Harry.

„Du willst jetzt wohl nicht behaupten, dass du es gewusst hast?", fragte Ron verächtlich.

„Fassen wir noch mal zusammen", sagte Sirius, offenbar darauf bedacht einen weiteren Streit zu verhindern. „Die Frauenzimmer Blocksberg haben Voldemort die Freundschaft und ihre Hilfe angeboten und er lehnte ab, weil er nicht mit deutschen Zauberern und Hexen zusammen arbeiten will. Habe ich das so richtig verstanden?"

„Was also heißt, dass Voldemort abgesehen von seinen ganzen anderen Schwächen auch noch Ausländerfeindlich ist", entgegnete Harry und prustete los.

„Was genau ist denn daran jetzt so witzig?", fragte Peter.

Harry schüttelte sich vor lachen und schaffte es nicht eine Antwort hervor zu bringen.

„Und als er sie also abwies, nahmen sie Kontakt zum Zoodirektor Tierlieb auf, weil sie wussten, dass er seit Jahren engen Kontakt zu Albus hatte. Außerdem war ihnen bekannt, dass er ständig unter Geldmangel litt und für eine Aufbesserung der Zookasse alles tun würde. Herr Tierlieb nahm ihr Angebot an und schaffte es Harry nach Neustadt zu locken", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Aber ihr Ziel Harry dingfest zu machen und ihn Voldemort auszuliefern, haben sie nicht erreicht", ergänzte Hermine triumphierend.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", kam es plötzlich resigniert von Dumbledore, der seit einiger Zeit still am Fenster gestanden hatte.

„Sie konnten doch nicht ahnen, dass Herr Tierlieb in solche Machenschaften verstrickt ist", entgegnete Bob aufmunternd.

„Es sind zu viele Fehler", antwortete Dumbledore, drehte sich zu ihnen und offenbarte ein unglaublich müde und alt wirkendes Gesicht.

„Vergessen sie's, es ist nichts passiert", sagte Harry, dem das Lachen angesichts des schlimmen Anblicks Dumbledores vergangen war.

„Wir sollten gleich aufbrechen und Herrn Tierlieb einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Lupin nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens.

„Moment", entgegnete Ron plötzlich laut, „Wir haben eine entscheidende Sache vergessen".

„Was denn?", fragte Boris.

„Wir wissen noch immer nicht, ob dieser Elefant auch etwas mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun hat", antwortete Ron mit alarmierter Stimme.

„Ach Ron", stöhnten einige Anwesende gleichzeitig auf.

„Warum zum Teufel seit ihr euch alle so sicher, dass er unschuldig ist?", fragte Ron wütend.

„Ron, er ist ein Tier", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

„Na und?", antwortete Ron barsch. „Krätze war auch nur ein Tier".

„Er war oder besser gesagt ist, ein Animagus", erwiderte Sirius mit purem Hass in der Stimme, der jedoch natürlich nicht Ron, sonder Peter Pettigrew galt.

„Und kann mir einer hier im Raum beweisen, dass dieser Blümchen kein Animagus ist. Ist es vielleicht normal, dass ein Elefant sprechen kann?", entgegnete Ron patzig.

„Meine Mutter und meine Schwester hätten es doch eben erwähnt, wenn es so wäre", mischte sich Boris ein.

„Wir haben sie nicht danach gefragt", sagte Ron, „Snapes … ähm Professor Snapes Trank hat zwar bewirkt, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen, aber er hat nicht bewirkt, dass sie alles sagen. Wir hätten sie gezielt danach fragen müssen".

„Vergessen sie es Weasley", blaffte Snape, der zum ersten Mal seit über einer Stunde wieder den Mund aufmachte.

„Meinetwegen, aber sagt nachher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt", erwiderte Ron mit tiefster Beleidigung in der Stimme.

Keiner im Raum ahnte, dass Ron inzwischen eine Person von seinem Verdacht überzeugt hatte. Albus Dumbledore hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, doch er hatte zu viele Fehler gemacht. Nun wollte er sich nicht auch noch die Blöße geben und diesem lächerlich klingenden Verdacht nachgehen, indem er die, inzwischen wieder ohnmächtigen, Blocksbergs erneut befragte.

„Gehen wir alle gemeinsam?", fragte Hermine.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich wie automatisch zu Dumbledore.

„Ihr solltet mich keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen lassen", sagte er in sarkastischem Tonfall.

„Es dürfte ja nicht allzu gefährlich werden. Herr Tierlieb ist nur ein Muggel, was soll der uns schon großartiges tun", sagte Lupin.

„Können wir die allein lassen?", fragte Justus und zeigte auf die bewusstlosen Blocksberg-Frauen.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Die zwei Hübschen werden noch ein paar Stunden friedlich schlummern", antwortete Sirius gehässig.

„Und was ist mit meinem Vater?", fragte Boris und fixierte besorgt Bernhard Blocksberg, der auf dem zweiten Bett des Hotel-Zimmers leise vor sich hin schnarchte.

„Jahrelang unter einem Imperius-Fluch **_Kurzer Einwurf des Autoren:_**_ Oder wie er bei den Blocksbergs heißt „Ene mene Stich, du hörst jetzt nur auf mich-Fluch") _zu stehen ist sehr Kräfte zerrend. Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern bis er wieder auf dem Damm ist. Lass ihn ruhig schlafen", antwortete Lupin.

„Ich werde lieber bei ihm bleiben. Sie werden im Zoo sicher nicht auf meine Hilfe angewiesen sein", sagte Boris.

„Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft", entgegnete Bob und klopfte Boris aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Na dann mal los", sagte Sirius, stand auf und strahlte in die Runde.

„Vielleicht solltest du lieber hier bleiben. Die Tiere werden sicher ganz unruhig, wenn sie so einen räudigen Köter wittern", entgegnete Snape.

„Du warst schon mal witziger", erwiderte Sirius und tatsächlich erinnerte seine Stimme in diesem Augenblick mal wieder ziemlich an ein Knurren.

„Auf, auf", rief Hermine.

Snape und Sirius funkelte sich noch einen Moment an, folgten dann jedoch den anderen aus dem Hotelzimmer.


	17. Rons Triumph?

**17 – Rons Triumph?**

„Wie gehen wir vor?", fragte Remus Lupin und blieb als erster vor dem großen, geschlossenen Zootor stehen.

„Wir stürmen rein und hauen den Kerl um", antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Etwas effektiveres ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen?", entgegnete Snape herablassend.

„Wenn du dein einziges Talent nutzt und uns einen deiner stinkenden Tränke braust, läuft der Mann noch nächsten Monat frei herum", erwiderte Sirius angriffslustig.

„Ruhe", sagte Lupin laut.

Die beiden Streithähne schauten ihn verdutzt an.

„Sirius hat im Grunde Recht. Wir brauchen keinen Plan, denn dieser Mann wird uns wohl kaum Paroli bieten können".

„Dann nichts wie rein da", sagte Peter voller Vorfreude in der Stimme.

„Mit so vielen mächtigen Zauberern an deiner Seite, scheinst du dich ja recht wohl zu fühlen. Ich erinnere mich noch dunkel an einen ziemlichen Schisser-Peter, aber den scheint es vorerst wohl nicht mehr zu geben", entgegnete Justus schmunzelnd.

„Schon klar Pummelchen", meinte Peter ärgerlich.

„Jetzt fangt ihr nicht auch noch an", mischte sich Hermine genervt ein.

„Wenn die Herren Streitsucher draußen warten möchten", sagte Lupin, schob mit einer Hand das Zootor auf und deutete mit der anderen auf eine Bank, die ein paar Meter entfernt stand.

„Wir kommen mit", kam es von Justus, Peter, Snape und Sirius im Chor, woraufhin sich sowohl Peter und Justus, als auch Snape und Sirius böse anstarrten, als würden sie es nicht ertragen können das gleiche wie der jeweils andere gesagt zu haben.

„**D**ort vorne ist sein Büro", sagte Harry nachdem sie ein paar Minuten auf dem Zoogelände waren und zeigte auf ein Gebäude vor ihnen.

Alle Neune versammelten sich vor der Tür des Hauses und immer wieder huschten ihre Blicke zu Dumbledore, der jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machte etwas zu unternehmen.

„Bereit?", fragte Lupin irgendwann.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass alle nickten und riss dann ohne zu klopfen die Tür auf.

Es erwartete sie der Anblick eines äußerst geschockt wirkenden Herrn Tierlieb, der vor ihrer Ankunft ganz offensichtlich ein Telefonat geführt hatte, nun jedoch den Hörer plumpsend zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Haben sie uns zufällig etwas zu sagen?", fragte Lupin freundlich, während Dumbledore, der den Raum als letztes betreten hatte, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Ich … ich … nun ja … ich", stotterte Herr Tierlieb.

„Ja?", fragte Lupin, noch immer äußerst höflich klingend.

„Ich weiß nicht … ich …", stotterte Herr Tierlieb wieder, doch dann griff er ohne Vorwarnung nach einem äußerst robust wirkenden Briefbeschwerer in Form eines Elefanten und warf ihn in Richtung Lupin.

Harry, Hermine und Sirius griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben, doch Snape war schneller als sie.

„Wingardium Leviosa", rief er und hätte er dies auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später getan, hätte der Briefbeschwerer Lupin ins Gesicht getroffen.

Doch nun stoppte das Wurfgeschoss mitten im Flug schlagartig ab, um kurz darauf genau in Snapes Hände zu schweben.

„Ich fürchte das war kein sonderlich kluger Schachzug von ihnen", sagte Lupin in völlig ruhigem Ton. Seinem Gesicht sah man allerdings einen kleinen Schock an.

„Beeeennnjjaaaamiiiiin, Alaaaaaaaaaaarm", schrie der Zoodirektor unvermittelt.

Seine neun Gegner standen wie angewurzelt da und kaum eine Sekunde später vernahmen sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

Der Boden unter ihren Füssen begann zu beben und es war nicht schwer zu erraten was hier gerade vor sich ging. Es war eindeutig, dass der Elefant im Galopp zu ihnen geeilt kam.

Automatisch rückten sie alle von der Tür weg, was dazu führte, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnten, weil sie sich gegenseitig auf die Pelle rücken mussten.

Kurz darauf zersplitterte die Tür und Benjamin Blümchen stand mit seinen Vorderbeinen im Büro des Zoodirektors.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und nicht nur Ron fiel auf, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr im Geringsten so freundlich klang wie sonst.

„Benjamin, es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber Herr Tierlieb hat sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht", sagte Hermine.

„Was soll er getan haben", fragte Benjamin, dessen Stimme nun noch etwas tiefer und Furchteinflößender klang.

„Rede nicht mit ihm, er steht auf seiner Seite", flüsterte Ron Hermine ins Ohr.

„Klar steht er auf seiner Seite, er ist sein Besitzer. Aber wenn er erfährt, was los ist, wird er zur Besinnung kommen", flüsterte Hermine zurück.

Ron schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sagte „Nein", wobei er völlig das Flüstern vergaß.

Plötzlich meldete sich Herr Tierlieb wieder zu Wort.

„Sie haben sie geschnappt", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Waaaasss?", rief Benjamin laut und spätestens jetzt hatte er auch den mutigsten unter ihnen Angst gemacht.

Snape jedoch riss sich zusammen und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Elefanten.

Als Benjamin aber plötzlich anfing leise vor sich hin zu töröen, ließ er den Zauberstab wieder sinken. Die Laute, die der Elefant von sich gab klangen freundlich und selbst in Snapes Ohren auf irgendeine Weise niedlich.

Dass es jedoch ganz und gar nicht niedlich war, was Benjamin dort tat, sollte Snape kurz darauf am eigenen Leib zu spüren kriegen.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er quer durch das gesamte Büro geschleudert und landete mit einem lauten Krachen an der hintersten Wand.

„Ich hab's doch gewusst", schrie Ron triumphierend, als wäre es eine Freude für ihn gewesen seinen Lehrer durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen.

Sirius und Lupin zögerten nur kurz, nachdem sie sahen was mit Snape geschehen war, doch dieser kurze Moment genügte dem Elefanten, um auch sie auszuschalten. Als Dumbledore die beiden fast gleichzeitig gegen die Wand krachen sah, war es als ginge ein Ruck durch ihn.

Erst jetzt zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, woraufhin sich Benjamin ihm zuwandte und erneut mit seinem leisen Töröö-Singsang begann.

Doch der Elefant unterschätzte den Schulleiter.

Harry ärgerte sich später, dass er sich den Zauberspruch mit dem Dumbledore Benjamin Blümchen zur Strecke brachte nicht gemerkt hatte.

Den Anblick des Elefanten als Dumbledores Spruch zu wirken begann, würde er dagegen jedoch nie vergessen.


	18. Veränderungen

**18 – Veränderungen**

Noch am nächsten Abend als Harry mit allen zusammen auf der Zoowiese an einem langen Tisch, den Dumbledore herauf beschworen hatte, saß, lief ihm das Bild von Benjamin Blümchens Verwandlung immer und immer wieder wie ein Ausschnitt aus einem Film vor dem inneren Augen ab.

Der Zauberspruch war recht kurz gewesen, daran erinnerte sich Harry noch, doch seine Wirkung hatte für den Elefanten fatale Folgen gehabt.

Zu erst war er lediglich verstummt und Harry hatte gedacht, dass Dumbledore einen simplen Schweigezauber angewendet hatte, doch nur Sekunden später hatte er feststellen müssen, dass mehr dahinter gesteckt hatte.

Er hatte seinen Augen nicht trauen wollen, als die Haut des Elefanten sich plötzlich tief rosa verfärbte und er langsam aber sicher zusammenschrumpfte.

Der entsetzte Ausdruck in den Augen des Tieres hatte in ihm beinah ein Gefühl von Mitleid hervorgebracht.

Keine Minute später aber war das Glänzen in den Augen, das einen unverkennbar auf die Lebendigkeit dieses Wesens aufmerksam machte verschwunden. Vor ihnen stand kein Elefant mehr … stattdessen lag zu ihren Füssen ein etwa dreißig Zentimeter großes rosa Plüschtier.

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Harry nicht was er sah und als er es realisiert hatte war er ziemlich geschockt.

Wenige Minuten später wälzte er sich dann beinah vor Lachen auf dem Boden bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass sein Pate verletzt war und er zu ihm eilte.

„Warum grinste du denn so?", fragte Hermine und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ach nichts", sagte er und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Kurz darauf traf sein Blick den von Sirius, der ihm schelmisch zuzwinkerte. Noch vor ein paar Monaten wäre ihm diese Situation unheimlich peinlich gewesen, aber jetzt zwinkerte er einfach zurück und schaute dann wieder verliebt zu seiner Freundin.

Als Lupin mit der Gabel gegen sein Glas schlug und sich mit einer feierlichen Miene auf dem Gesicht erhob, starrten alle wie gebannt nur noch auf ihn.

„Keine Sorge, ich fasse mich kurz", sagte Lupin lächelnd mit einem Blick auf Ron, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, was bei ihm stets ein Indiz dafür war, dass er das Gefühl hatte gleich vor Hunger sterben zu müssen.

„Ich möchte lediglich, dass wir alle unsere Glas erheben und auf den frischgebackenen Zoodirektor Karl und unseren Elefanten-Bezwinger Albus Dumbledore anstoßen", sagte Lupin und griff nach seinem Glas, was die anderen ihm daraufhin gleichtaten.

„Auf Karl und Dumbledore", rief die versammelte Mannschaft und ließ ihre Gläser klirren.

„Ich kann es wirklich immer noch nicht fassen, dass er zaubern konnte", sagte Karl, als es wieder halbwegs still am Tisch geworden war.

„Was war er denn nun eigentlich? Ein Todelefant, ein Elefantenesser oder was?", fragte Ron gackernd.

„Genau genommen gar nichts; einfach ein sprechender Elefant mit Zauberbegabung", antwortete Hermine todernst.

„Wir werden wohl nie erfahren wie er zu diesen Talenten kam. Wenn die Blocksbergs nicht dahinter stecken und das sollte sicher sein, da Severus Veritaserum nie versagt, weiß ich nicht, wer es sonst gewesen sein könnte", überlegte Dumbledore.

„Ist doch auch egal; jetzt ist er ein rosa Mini-Elefant und kann niemandem mehr etwas zu Leide tun", erwiderte Harry, der zwar froh war, dass Dumbledore offenbar wieder der Alte war, dieses Thema jedoch endlich abgeschlossen wissen wollte.

Diese kleine Feier wollte er noch ausgiebig genießen bevor er wieder in den Trubel von Hogwarts zurückkehren und sich womöglich allzu bald erneut mit Voldemort konfrontiert sehen würde.

„Lasst uns doch endlich essen", sagte Justus, woraufhin Ron energisch zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Die beiden verstehen sich wohl", schmunzelte Hermine leise.

**N**achdem sie ihr gemütliches Abendessen beendet hatte, wollten sie den Abend langsam ausklinken lassen und standen nun in kleinen Grüppchen auf der Zoowiese.

„Ihr Job wird garantiert nicht besonders einfach werden jetzt wo Sie die Hauptattraktion des Zoos verloren haben", sagte Bob.

„Das werden wir schon überstehen", entgegnete Karl zuversichtlich. „Wer mir mehr Sorgen macht ist der kleine Otto".

„Es muss ein Schock für ihn sein, dass sein bester Freund nicht der freundliche Elefant war, der er vorzugeben versucht hat", erwiderte Justus und nippte an seinem Glas Butterbier.

Harry, der noch immer keine deprimierenden Themen hören wollte, entfernte sich von dem Grüppchen und ging zu Hermine und Dumbledore, die gerade in eine Diskussion über Tierschutz verstrickt waren.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Dumbledore erfreut und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er froh über die Unterbrechung war.

„Ihnen scheint es wieder besser zu gehen", stellte Harry fest.

„Ich habe wohl eingesehen, dass wir alle Fehler machen und es ist ja glücklicherweise alles noch mal gut ausgegangen", erwiderte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Harry, der Dumbledore nur beiläufig zu gehört hatte. Denn soeben hatte er Sirius entdeckt, der einige Meter entfernt auf einer Bank saß und vor sich hin starrte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Harry, als er bei ihm angekommen war.

„Was?", fragte Sirius aufgeschreckt.

Anscheinend hatte er Harry nicht kommen hören.

„Ob alles in Ordnung ist", wiederholte Harry geduldig.

„Ja, eigentlich schon", antwortete Sirius.

„Deinem Rücken geht es besser?", bohrte Harry nach.

„Dem geht's gut", erwiderte Sirius, dessen Einsilbigkeit Harry langsam auf die Nerven ging.

„Was ist los?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich darf noch nichts sagen", antwortete Sirius mit brummender Stimme.

„Was darfst du nicht sagen?", fragte Harry, der nun erst recht neugierig geworden war.

„Dumbledore hat mal wieder eine seiner tollen Ideen, aber ich darf wie gesagt noch nichts verraten", entgegnete Sirius.

„Rede bloß nicht vor ihm so, sonst verliert er wieder sein ganzes neu gewonnenes Selbstvertrauen. Du weiß doch, dass er momentan etwas empfindlich ist", sagte Hermine, die gerade zu ihnen getreten und mit einem herzlichen Kuss von Harry begrüßt worden war.

„Ich wünschte er hätte sein Selbstvertrauen für immer verloren, dann würde er nicht wieder mit so ein hirnverbrannten Plan daher kommen", erwiderte Sirius.

„Sirius, was hast du denn bloß? Dass er Harry hierher geschickt hat war zugegebenermaßen ein Fehler, aber er konnte das doch nicht ahnen", entgegnete Hermine ziemlich aufgebracht.

„Er kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass ich mit Harry Zeit verbringen will", sagte Sirius und sowohl Harry, als auch Hermine hatten das Gefühl, er spreche eher zu sich selbst als zu ihnen.

„Kommt ihr bitte alle mal kurz zusammen", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich laut in die Runde, „ich habe etwas zu verkünden".

„Jetzt kommt's", murmelte Sirius.

„Sicher habt ihr euch alle, besonders er selbst, schon gefragt was nun mit Harry passieren wird", begann Dumbledore als alle sich versammelt hatten.

„Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", entgegnete Harry verwirrt. „Oder nicht?"

„Nein, das wirst du nicht", antwortete Dumbledore und zu Harrys Erstaunen grinste er dabei glücklich, als würde er ihm gerade ein großes Geschenk überreichen.

„Sie wollen ihn doch nicht etwa wieder zu irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Gestalten schicken, oder?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Diesmal bin ich wirklich zu hundert Prozent überzeugt, dass ich dich an einen wirklich sicheren Ort schicke, Harry. Die Person bei der du unterkommen wirst, ist der freundlichste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Er könnte wirklich keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun", erklärte Dumbledore.


	19. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Super, und nun?", fragte Ron.

„Dumbledore sagte, dass dieser Typ zu Hause sei, wenn wir angekommen, aber es sieht nicht danach aus", erwiderte Hermine.

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen", entgegnete Ron genervt.

„Aber abgesehen mal davon Leute, schaut euch doch mal hier um", sage Harry. „Wie sollen wir denn bitte schön hier alle Platz finden?"

„Sirius hatte recht", entgegnete Ron.

„Eindeutig", stimmte Harry zu.

„Dumbledore verkalkt nicht; er will nur das Beste und manchmal ist es halt nicht unbedingt die praktischste Lösung für uns, aber er wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben", erwiderte Hermine.

„Da bin ich mir gar nicht sicher", flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr, als Hermine sich ein paar Meter entfernte um einen Kessel zu begutachten, der in einer Ecke der Hütte stand, in der sie soeben per Flohnetzwerk gelandet waren.

„Lasst uns draußen nachsehen, vielleicht ist er gerade im Garten beschäftigt oder so", schlug sie kurz darauf vor.

„Wenn es einen Garten gibt", sagte Ron.

„So schäbig wie es hier aussieht, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass uns da draußen ein gut gepflegter Rosen-Garten oder so etwas erwartet", entgegnete Harry zustimmend.

„Nun kommt schon", sagte Hermine und trat zur Tür, die offenbar nach draußen führte. Harry machte eine Geste, die ihr bedeuten sollte, dass sie sich noch einen Moment gedulden sollte und ging zu einem der drei Fenster in dem Häuschen, das ganz offenbar nur über einen Raum verfügte.

Doch er musste feststellen, dass die Fenster derart dreckig waren, dass er nicht das Geringste draußen erkennen konnte.

„Gut, gehen wir", sagte er und trat zu Hermine an die Tür.

Draußen angekommen verschlechterte sich ihr Eindruck von dem Ort, an den sie Dumbledore geschickt hatte noch mehr.

Von außen sah das Häuschen noch schäbiger aus und Ron sprang hysterisch zur Seite, als er entdeckte, dass eine Scharr von Spinnen gemütlich in ihren Netzen über der Tür hingen.

„Weit und breit kein Mensch zusehen", seufzte Harry.

„Wenn ich mir die Behausung dieses Typen so ansehe, bin ich eigentlich ganz froh darüber, dass er nicht hier ist", sagte Ron, der sich noch immer durch die Haare fuhr, um vermeintliche Spinnen zu entfernen.

„Seht mal", rief Hermine plötzlich und deutete nach vorne.

Zu erst sah Harry nicht was sie meinte. Vor ihnen lag ein Wald, der sich offenbar um das ganze Anwesen ausdehnte, aber ansonsten konnte er nichts Aufregendes entdecken.

„Da", sagte Hermine noch mal, als sie merkte, dass ihre Freunde nicht wussten von was sie sprach.

Nun entdeckte auch Harry die Katze, die wie erstarrt am Fuße eines der vielen Bäume stand und mit ihren leuchtenden Augen zu ihnen hinüber blickte.

„Das scheint seine zu sein", sagte Ron und deutete auf einen kleinen leeren Napf, der am Haus stand.

„Azrael", las Hermine den Text auf dem Napf vor.

„Ich hab Hunger", sagte Ron, während Hermine versuchte die Katze mit leisen Rufen anzulocken.

„Der Napf ist leer", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

„Ha ha", erwiderte Ron frustriert, woraufhin die Katze unversehens im Wald verschwand.

„Jetzt hast du sie verscheucht, meckerte Hermine wütend.

„Vielleicht ist ihm im Wald irgendetwas passiert", sagte Harry, um das Gespräch wieder in vernünftige Bahnen zu lenken.

„Meinst du?", fragte Ron.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen", sagte Hermine.

„Im Wald?", fragte Ron ängstlich.

„Dieser Wald kann nicht schlimmer sein, als der Verbotene Wald", entgegnete Hermine genervt.

„Kommt", sagte Harry und marschierte in Richtung Waldrand. Hermine folgte ihm ohne zu zögern und auch Ron tat dies nach einer Weile, wenn auch recht widerstrebend.

„**O**b die giftig sind?", fragte Ron und zeigte auf einen Strauch voller roter, saftig wirkender Beeren.

„Ich würde dir nicht raten es zu testen, aber gesehen habe ich solche noch nie", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich verhungere aber gleich", entgegnete Ron und stapfte zu dem Strauch.

Kurz darauf ließ er begeistert verlauten, dass die Beeren absolut genießbar waren und stopfte sie sich haufenweise davon in den Mund.

Hermine und Harry warteten kopfschüttelnd auf ihn und setzten dann ihren Weg fort.

„Leute?", sagte Ron nach einer Weile. „Wartet mal kurz, mir ist irgendwie so schwindelig".

„Na super, jetzt hast du dir ne Vergiftung geholt. Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst es sein lassen", schimpfte Hermine.

„Ich … ich", begann Ron und Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da er damit rechnete, dass sein Freund jeden Moment die Beeren wieder los sein würde, doch stattdessen fing Ron plötzlich an schallend zu lachen.

„Was ist denn nun los?", fragte Hermine perplex.

„Rumpfelfiedel", kicherte Ron.

„Was?", fragten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.

Doch statt zu antworten schüttelte sich Ron immer mehr vor lachen.

„Ich glaube diese Beeren haben eine andere Wirkung, als er erwartet hat", sagte Harry.

„Scheint mir auch so", erwiderte Hermine missmutig.

„Warte kurz hier und pass auf ihn auf. Ich gehe ein Stück weiter und schaue, ob ich diesen Typ vielleicht doch noch entdecke", sagte Harry, doch kaum war er ein paar Meter gegangen, schrie er angeekelt auf und blieb stehen.

„Was ist denn?", rief Hermine alarmiert und rannte ihm entgegen.

„Ich bin auf irgendetwas getreten", antwortete Harry und hob sein rechtes Bein.

An seinem Schuh klebte eine blaue, zähe Masse, die nun langsam herunter zu tropfen begann.

„Wo ist bloß dieser Gargamel?", fluchte er.


End file.
